Una nueva vida 2
by Nirumi
Summary: Version mejorada de la primera. Naruto es exiliado por causas injustas y encuentra su lugar en el mundo lejos de Konoha. Yaoi OCCxNaru y SasuxNaru
1. Recuerdos

Capitulo 1: Recuerdos

Tres años, si, tres años desde que mi vida dio un giro de 180º y pese a todo pienso que es lo mejor que pudo pasar. Mi nombre es Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto tengo 16 años y soy el actual Otokage de la aldea de Otogakure no Sato. ¿Cómo llegue hasta aquí?, pues les contare mí historia, la historia de cómo comenzó mi pesadilla a la edad de 13 años y que cambio mi vida.

Todo empezó con una misión de búsqueda y rescate para "salvar" a mi compañero de equipo, en ese tempo mejor amigo, Uchiha Sasuke. Yo junto con un grupo de gennis formado por mis amigos fuimos en su búsqueda para evitar que cometiera una tontería ¿Cuál? Pues convertirse en un exiliado para ganar poder junto con Orochimaru un Sannin renegado de nuestra aldea y así vencer a su hermano mayo Uchiha Itachi, miembro de una peligrosa organización llamada Akatsuki que busca los nueve demonios con cola del cual yo tengo el de nueve colas en mi interior, pero me desvío del tema.

Por lo que se Itachi asesino a todo el clan Uchiha para demostrar su poder dejando a Sasuke vivo para que lo persiguiera y como buen hermano menor Sasuke lo quiso hacer, durante la misión mis compañeros se fueron quedando atrás peleando con aliados de Orochimaru hasta dejarme solo en el camino hasta que llegue a el Valle del fin, lugar donde el primer Hokage libró una lucha contra Uchiha Madara y ese lugar quedo conmemorado con ese nombre.

Allí encontré a Sasuke de espaldas hacia mí y me alegre al pensar que la misión seria un éxito pero cuando Sasuke se dio vuelta para observarme quede con la boca abierta, allí estaba mi mejor amigo con unas extrañas marcas que cubría la mitad de su cara y cambiaba el color de uno de sus ojo. Después de que salí de ese lapsus empezamos con una "charla" sobre los porque se va, que no le convenía entre otras y como no pude convencerlo con palabras mi personalidad impulsiva de entonces nos llevo a empezar una pelea para demostrar quien era el mejor en ella el libero el poder que le dio Orochimaru a través de un sello que le puso y yo libere el poder de mi demonio o biju y sin darme cuenta quede desmallado permitiendo que Sasuke se fuera y no pudiendo cumplir una promesa echa a mi compañera de equipo Haruno Sakura de llevarlo de vuelta.

Cuando desperté me encontraba en el hospital de Konoha, mi villa, y descubrí que había fallado, sin darme cuanta entre en una depresión sin darme cuenta y no solo por no haber traido a Sasuke de vuelta si no que le falle a muchas personas.

A Shikamaru quien era el líder de la misión, su primer liderato. A mis compañeros quienes confiaron en mí, a Sakura por no cumplir con mi promesa. A Kakashi-sensei mi maestro dentro de mi equipo, a todos los gennis de mí generación y por ultimo a mi mismo por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para cumplir una promesa y dejar que mí mejor amigo se perdiera en la oscuridad. En todo ese tiempo, nadie fue a verme al hospital salvo Jiraiya-san y Tsunade-sama quienes eran mi sensei y hokage respectivamente y pese a que me daban ánimos aun no me reponía y dudaba hacerlo en un periodo corto de tiempo, pero las cosas se pusieron peor de lo que pensé.

Una semana después de la misión fui llamado ante el consejo de Konoha sin saber el motivo, cuando llegue allí me pusieron en medio de una sala oscura con muchas personas viéndome desde asientos en la parte superior de ella, los miembros, viéndome como si fuese un espécimen raro o algo. De repente uno de los miembros del consejo se paro, pude distinguir unos ojos blanco y supe que era del clan Hyuga.

-"Dado los recientes acontecimientos ocurridos con e ultimo miembro del clan Uchiha que a sido influenciado por el demonio Kyubi no yuko…"- con la mención de Kyubi, nombre de mi demonio abrí mis ojos mas de lo normal- "se ha dictaminado que el Jinchiruki del biju de nueve colas, Uzumaki Naruto sea desterrado de Konohagakure no Sato para prevenir que casos como el de Uchiha Sasuke se repita dándole un plazo máximo para abandonar la villa de cinco horas antes de que sea empezado buscar como Ninja renegado clase S. Dicho esto, se cierra la sesión"- termino con una sonrrisa arrogante igual a la del resto del consejo antes de que empezaran a retirar de la sala sin darme el derecho a objetar nada.

Reprimiendo las lagrimas que se avecinaban con salir de mis ojos azules, salí de aquella habitación rumbo a mi departamento. En cuanto llegué deja salir las lagrimas libremente mientras me recostaba en mi cama y hacia un ovillo con mi cuerpo preguntándome el por que me pasaba esto a mí, ¿Qué habria echo para merecer esto? Pensaba y mientras estaba en mis divagaciones me vi a mi mismo rodeado de una especie de alcantarillado tétrico y supe que estaba en mi "mente", decidí caminar, las lagrimas aun no paraban, hasta que llegue a una celda gigantesca con un pergamino pegado justo en el medio con la palabra "sello" en él, era la prisión de Kyubi.

Me acerque a ella sin ningún tipo de temor, de todas maneras ya no tenia nada que perder, no tenia amigos quienes me apoyaran, me desterraron de la aldea en la que crecí y ame y padres no tenia ya que era huérfano. Entre a la celda y allí ví aun zorro de color rojo gigante que me miraba con ¿lastima?, ¿pena? No era arrepentimiento, al menos eso detecte en sus ojos.

-"lo siento cachorro, todo esto ha sido mi culpa"- bien no ves a un demonio sanguinario pidiendo disculpas

-"no lo creo, después de todo nadie te pidió permiso de encerrarte en mi"- emboce una sonrrisa irónica que puedo asegurar que combinaba con las lagrimas en mi cara

-"No, nadie me pidió permiso"- dijo mientras una columna de fuego lo envolvía y quedaba de un tamaño un poco mas alto que yo se acercaba a mi-"pero no es justo tampoco que te culpen por algo que no has hecho"- se sentó a un lado mío, yo sollo baje mi mirada- "los humanos siempre han sido seres depreciables que atacan a todo lo que le tienen miedo y en esta ocasión te a tocado a ti cachorro. Eso es algo que no puedo aceptar y si pudiera arrasaría con todos ellos pero tu sigues siendo tan bueno que no me lo permitirás ¿verdad?".

-"tienes razón, pese a que tada esta gente me ha lastimado y estoy empezando a odiar a esta aldea, no seria capaz de hacerle daño"- dije sin levantar mi vista

-"lo suponía, pero si tienes que salir de esta villa tienes que sobrevivir cachorro. Déjame entrenarte para que lo hagas y busques tu lugar en este mundo"- bien, ahora si esto estaba de miedo, pensé que Kyubi era un demonio sin sentimientos pero parece que me equivoque

-"yo…yo…esta bien"- dije dudando un poco pero supe que era lo mejor, mientras lo miraba y mostró lo que pareció ser una sonrrisa sincera y me atrajo con sus colas hasta el. Se sintió calido, nunca antes lo había sentido pero me gustaba.-"gracias Kyubi".

Luego de eso desperté en mi habitación, con una sensación de ligereza y decidí que lo mejor seria salir lo antes posible de esa aldea así que tome mi mochila y empecé a empacar lo que creía necesario y mientas lo hacia pensaba en los buenos momentos que tuve y de los falsos amigos que me engañaron todo ese tiempo haciéndome creer que estarían con migo, ja. Desde ahora solo confiaría en Kyubi, fue el único que me demostró apoyo ciando lo necesite y ni siquiera era mi amigo. Pero tampoco significara que no confiaría en nadie, solo que la confianza se la ganarían y sobre la amistad…no volvería tener amigos, solo te utilizan y luego te dan la espalda.

Termine de arreglar lo necesario y comí el ultimo pote de ramen que quedaba en mi mueble de cocina y salí rumbo a las puertas de Konoha las cuales no volvería a ver en mucho, mucho tiempo.

Seis después de que me fui de la aldea mis habilidades aumentaron en casi un trecenitos por ciento gracias a los entrenamientos de Kyubi, que fueron más rápido gracias al kage bunshin. Fue una suerte que al usarlos el conocimiento de cada uno de ello volviera ami. Y solo las habilidades naturales que yo poseía naturales ya que me prometí a mi mismo no depender del chakra de Kyubi. Mi atuendo naranja fue sustituido por un traje que consistía de una chaqueta de manga larga negra y la forma del cuerpo roja oscura y unos pantalones negros con las típicas sandalias ninjas negras, debajo de la chaqueta llevaba una polera con manga media semi-ajustada color negra.

Fue en ese entonces que me encontré con el Sannin renegado rango S Orochimaru. En ese tiempo encontré información de que era Otokage de Otogakure y fui a buscarlo para obtener información de Sasuke, no era que me importara pero la promesa echa a Sakura me motivo a ir pese a no querer verla.

Cuando me encontré a Orochimaru lo primero que hice fue preguntar por mi ex-amigo encontrándome con la sorpresa de que había regresado a Konoha hace tres meses. Ahora el Sannin buscaba un nuevo cuerpo y no perdió oportunidad en decirme que me uniera a él para destruir Konoha con la condición que le diera mi cuerpo cosa a la que por supuesto me negué y así empezó nuestra batalla.

Pese a que fue difícil pude desacerbe de esa serpiente rastera y de su mano derecha Kabuto, decidí que lo mejor seria llevar la cabeza de Orochimaru a Oto y grande fue mi sorpresa que en cuanto llegue con la cabeza del Sannin todo el pueblo se puso a celebrar ese acontecimiento. Al parecer Orochimaru era un tirano que usaba a su propio pueblo para realizar experimentos para sus futuros cuerpos.

Ni que hablar de la fiesta que de armo en la villa, duro casi tres días ininterrumpidos en la cual yo era en invitado de honor. Luego de eso los miembros del consejo opositor a Orochimaru me pidieron que asumiera el puesto de Otokage ya que con mi ayuda podrian llevar a Oto a una nueva epoca donde prosperaria. Antes de decir cualquier cosa revele que tenía encerrado a Kyubi en mi interior.

-"Una gran carga para se tan joven y en tus ojos se puede ver el precio que has tenido que pagar por ello, nosotros no te juzgamos como un demonio, ya que uno no muestra compasión y mucho menos preocupación que no sea a sí mismo. Tú al revelarnos que eres un contenedor nos has mostrado tu preocupación nosotros de lo que pudiésemos pensar. Pero ahora te decimos, aunque tengas al demonio mas sanguinario de todos los tiempos en tu interior este pueblo te debe su gratitud eterna por salvarnos y sabemos que no harás los mismos actos que nuestro anterior líder y por esto mismo pedimos que nos guíes Naruto-kun."- dio un pequeño discurso el miembro mas anciano del consejo al cual yo mire asombrado, nunca antes nadie confió en mi de esa manera.

Agradecí su confianza y acepte el puesto como el líder de una villa oculta mas joven de la historia, con dos condiciones. La primera de ellas es que no me gustaba el papeleo y que me lo redujera lo más posible y me enseñaran a revisarlos de la manera adecuada, después de todo no tenía nada de experiencia en ello. Lo segundo fue que se aprobara inmediatamente una ley sobre las graduaciones en la academia Ninja de la villa en la que se requiriera un grado chunin para convertirse en gennin de la misma. Con respecto a la primera me dieron el sí diciendo que ellos mismos se podrían encargarse de ellos siempre y cuando yo revisara los casos mas complicados personalmente, ellos me ayudarían hasta que pudiese hacerlo yo solo. Pero preguntaron el porque de la segunda.

-"quiero evitar las bajas innecesaria en la villa de shinobis que recién egresan"- fue mi respuesta y ellos la aceptaron.

Luego de eso la aldea empezó a prosperar de manera rápida y logre alianzas con la aldea de Kumogakure y Sunagakure. En esta última me encontré con Gaara, otro contenedor como yo a quien conocí en Konoha durante los exámenes chinins donde la aldea fue atacada. El al saber mi historia movió influencias junto con sus hermanos para que la alianza con Konoha se eliminara y formaran una nueva con mi aldea y me hizo prometerle que si necesitaba ayuda no dudara en pedírsela.

Además logre que la aldea prosperara económicamente y en vez de un lugar frío y oscuro que era la villa de Oto cuando llegue, fuese un lugar de esperanza donde se pudiese vivir en paz.

En eso puedo resumir mi historia…

-"Otokage-sama"- entro un jounin de la aldea y se arrodillo frente a mi escritorio en el centro de la sala-"se ha divisado a ninjas de Konoha acercarse a la villa, estimaos que llegaran dentro de una hora"- toda la aldea sabe las dificultades que tengo con Konoha desde que llegue así que asumo que eso lo tiene preocupado, generalmente vienen chunins o gennis a avisarme sobre algún Ninja extranjero

-"Ninjas de Konoha ¿eh?"- el asintió-"bien, mantengamos el protocolo de admisión extranjera, manténganlos vigilados y tráigalos a la torre. ¡ANBU¡-"llame y de inmediato un shinobi con mascara lanca con forma de gato apareció a un lado mío"- desplieguen tres escuadrones para avisar a la población que utilizare un genge para mantener mi identidad en secreto mientras los ninjas de Konoha permanezcan aquí"- los tres afirmaron –"retírense"- con eso los dos shinobis desaparecieron.

Me levante de mi asiento y empecé a realizar los sellos necesarios para mi técnica cambiando mi cabello a negro mas largo que el mío, el color de mis ojos a un violeta y ocultando las marcas en mis mejilla, además de que cambie el color de mi piel a un color mas pálido.

Veamos tus intenciones Konoha,¿Qué me tendrás preparado ahora?


	2. Konoha aparece

Capitulo 2: Konoha aparece

Un pequeño grupo de shinobis con el símbolo de Konoha se dirigía rumbo a Otogakure no Sato por órdenes de la Hokage Tsunade, su motivo "Pedir una audiencia con el Otokage de la villa a dos años y medio desde la confirmación de la muerte del Sannin legendario Orochimaru, antiguo líder de esa villa y ver la posibilidad de entablar una alianza con la misma." O por lo menos esa era la escusa de Tsunade ya que su verdadera intención era averiguar quien era el nuevo líder de Otogakure. Él había echo un verdadero milagro con la que alguna vez una devastada villa sin ninguna posibilidad de surgir y eso tenia impresionado a muchas aldeas ninjas de todo el mundo, a demás de que se rumoraba que sus shinobis aumentaron su nivel en un cien por ciento desde que asumió. Eso era algo asombroso desde el punto que se mirara y si algo oscuro se estuviera planeando era mejor saberlo de ante mano, no por nada Oto fue fundad por Orochimaru y podría ser que su líder fuese mas peligroso que él.

Para averiguar todo esto mando ella mando a un grupo de shinobis confiables, o mejor dicho los únicos disponibles cuando el concejo acepto que se realizara la misión y antes de que se arrepintiera mando un grupo. Entre ellos estaban, el jounin conocido como el Ninja copia Hatake Kakashi, el jounin ultimo miembro sobreviviente del clan Uchiha, Uchiha Sasuke, su alumna prodigio en el ámbito de la medicina la chunin Haruno Sakura y por ultimo un anbu que estaba como reemplazo dentro del equipo a falta de uno de ellos bajo el nombre código Sai. Este último fue puesto hace poco por orden del concejo para vigilar al Uchiha después de un año de su regreso y, como antes se dijo, para reemplazar a un miembro del equipo, Uzumaki Naruto que fue exiliado hace tres años de la aldea por motivos injusto y desde entonces no se ha vuelto a saber de él.

Mientras caminaban no pudo evitar salir la conversación de la estancia en Oto de Sasuke y como lo recordaba él.

(pov Sasuke)

-"Oto era un lugar muy frío y cruel, según recuerdo. Muy distinto a Konoha, sus habitantes vivían en la miseria absoluta y muchos eran utilizados por Orochimaru como conejillos de indias."- es verdad, después de llegar con Orochimaru viví el día a día viendo a toda esas personas sufrir en calabozos y siendo inyectada con extrañas sustancia que lograban que gritaran hasta quedar inconcientes del dolor, muchas de ellas moría cada día y al a su líder ni le importaba.

-"Sasuke-kun, ¿estas bien?"- al parecer me quede divagando porque Sakura me al parecer me ha estado hablando desde ase un rato

-"lo siento"- dije

-"no te preocupes Sasuke en normal que todo esto te traiga malos recuerdo"- hablo Kakashi, es verdad no tengo que lamentarme por lo que en algún momento fue, solo me arrepiento de que Naruto no este aquí

-"Es verdad lo que dice Kakashi-san, cuando volvamos a Konoha deberías relajarte en las aguas termales, dicen que relajan el cuerpo. Yo invito"- dijo con una sonrrisa falsa. Lo quede mirando, tengo miedo de preguntar- "¿lo dije bien?-"al parecer noto que algo esta mal-"es que leí en un libro que invitar a los amigos es una buena forma de mejorar las relaciones.-"un gota resbalo por la sien de todos nosotros.

-"Sai, nunca vas a cambiar"- dijo Sakura y creo que tiene razón.

Desde que lo pusieron en nuestro equipo me pareció un tipo raro, no mostraba sus sentimientos y es cierta forma me recordó a mí pero es mucho peor, al parecer pertenece a un grupo del Anbu denominado Raíz donde entrenan a niños para convertirse en armas de guerra, de eso me entere hace muy poco. Antes no lo lograba soportar, es que realmente sacaba de quicio a cualquiera y mas cuando Tsunade lo nombro como el remplazo de Naruto.

Naruto no podía ser reemplazado por algo me prometí a mi mismo que lo encontraría y lo traería de vuelta a Konoha aunque fuese un exiliado, pelearía por que fuese revocada esa decisión y todo volvería a ser como antes. Como podían traer un remplazo para el puesto que le pertenece y si no podía permanecer en Konoha entonces me iría con él, con mi Naruto.

-"ya estamos casi llegando, allí se ven las puertas de la villa"- hablo Kakashi y en efecto allí estaban las puerta por las que pase mucho tiempo atrás pero esta vez se veían diferentes.

Llegamos a la entrada donde ya nos esperaban shinobis de Oto ya nos esperaban seguramente ya nos habían detectado desde hace mucho. Nos llevaron a la torre del Otokage y mientras nos dirigíamos pude apreciar los cambios ocurridos en la villa, árboles frondosos en vez de ramas secas, calles amplias y aptas para caminar en vez de un camino lleno de piedras y vidrios impidiendo un trancito tranquilo, casas muy bien presentadas entre muchas otras cosas. Eso si no pude evitar darme cuenta de que todos los aldeanos nos veían con desconfianza y giraba su vista cada vez que notaban nuestra miraba sobre ellos, algo no me estaba gustando aquí.

Pasamos por lo que "parecía" ser la academia Ninja y digo "parecía" ya que se veían a niños de no mas de doce años caminando por árboles con su chakra cosa extraña ya que yo lo aprendí tiempo después de que me convertí en gennin.

Cuando entramos a la torre las miradas de desconfianza se volvieron mas intensas y esta vez no desviaban su mirada, a demás note que había mucha seguridad, mas de la necesaria para cuidar al Otokage, el shinobi que nos guiaba toco la puerta…

******************************************************************************

(Naruto Pov)

-"Adelante"- dije cuando escuche que tocaban la puerta mientras terminaba de revisar un informe un tanto complicado y lo dejaba a un lado.

La puerta se abrió y dejo pasar a un shinobi de mi aldea junto con los shinobis de Konoha, realmente me impresione pero no lo deje ver, eran Kakashi, Sakura y Sasuke acompañados por otro al que no había visto nunca pero que mi antiguo equipo se encontrara aquí fue extraño supongo que el otro era mi reemplazo que coincidencia je je. Los cinco se inclinaron como reverencia y le permití al jonin que los trajo aquí se retirara dejándonos solo.

-"es un honor que nos recibiera Otokage-sama"- hablo Kakashi y empezamos una charla con presentaciones y sobre el porque de su visita, querían una alianza con mi aldea.

-"ya tenemos alianzas con la aldea de Kumogakure y Sunagakure, esta ultima era antes su aliada si no me equivoco"- asienten con la cabeza-"una nueva alianza le vendría muy bien a mi aldea pero Oto y Konoha no han tenido muy buenas relaciones gracias al antiguo líder de esta villa, espero comprendan la difícil situación en la que me encuentro"- hablo con toda la calma posible, es verdad que Konoha me hizo mucho daño pero mi aldea esta primero y si tengo que entablar relaciones con ella que así sea pero no la pondré en peligro por las represalias de Konoha contra lo que alguna vez fue la aldea de Orochimaru".

-"Entendemos perfectamente su posición, es por esto que le pedimos que confie en Konoha y así llevar a ambas aldeas a una época mejor"- hablo Sasuke, que diplomático es ahora, conparado con antes que apenas mostraba una mueca.

-"Déjenme pensarlo un par de días por favor, si gustan pediré que preparen habitaciones para ustedes para que permanezcan aquí ese tiempo y siéntanse libres para pasear por la aldea"- propuse, tengo que preguntarle a alguien sobre esto. Aceptaron mi propuesta y se retiraron de mi oficina, realmente no se que hacer…

-"_Te siento perturbado cachorro_"- hablo Kyubi en mi mente y es verdad esta situación me a dejado traspuesto-"_se que quieres hacer lo mejor para Oto pero a tu gente no le gustara que te sacrifiques por ellos"- _eso lo se pero…-"_créeme cachorro ellos preferirían ir a guerra antes de que te pasara cualquier cosa, de echo los miembros del concejo harán que vuelva de inmediato para que hable contigo antes de cualquier decisión-_ creo que tienes razón, si es así llegara mañana por la mañana, esperare hasta entonces antes de cualquier cosa, mientras tanto seguiré como si nada, tampoco quiero levantar sospechas.

Me levanto y me giro hacia el ventanal por el cual puedo ver toda la villa, a lo lejos diviso al grupo de Konoha alejarse, solo espero tomar la decisión correcta para la villa.

******************************************************************************

(Sakura Pov)

Es extraño desde que llegue a esta villa tengo el presentimiento de que algo grande va a pasar y el encuentro con el Otokage incremento esta sensación, no se el porque pero siento como si lo conociera pese a nunca antes haberlo visto. Me inspira cierta confianza, casi como…no es imposible ni siquiera se parecía a él ni en lo mas minimo. Debo estar sugestionada después de todo hoy es el aniversario de su exilio. Llegamos a una pintoresca posada, tiene un estilo oriental con bambúes y piso de madera pero su infraestructura es del tipo occidental*, es muy acogedora y los cuartos, que están en un segundo piso, son muy bonitos con una excelente decoración. La dueña es una señora muy simpática con una pequeña hija de 5 años muy risueña, nos ha dejado quedarnos aquí gracias a que Otokage-sama se lo ha pedido.

Ya se ha hecho tarde cenare algo y dormiré, el viaje desde Konoha duro casi tres días y mi cuerpo pide una cama. Bajo al comedor donde ya se encuentran Sasuke-kun, Sai y Kakashi-sensei, pese a que ya no es mi sensei la costumbre ya quedó, dudo poder cambiarla.

Cenamos tranquilamente y luego volví a mi habitación, estoy muy agotada. Pero aun circula por mi cabeza la sensación de seguridad que me hizo sentir el Otokage…Naruto sea donde sea que te encuentres, espero que estés bien y volver a verte pronto, oyasumi nesai Naruto.

******************************************************************************

(Kakashi pov)

Hoy ha sido un día pesado, en cuanto llegamos de misión la Hokage nos manda a realizar otra además hoy es él día en el que Naruto fue desterrado, seguramente debe de odiarme al igual que a todos en la villa. No lo visite en el hospital ninguna vez desde que lo lleve al hospital de Konoha después de lo de Sasuke, fui realmente muy tonto me culpaba a mi mismo de no poder haber echo nada para que Sasuke se quedara y sin darme cuenta Naruto se hundía cada vez más en la depresión de no traer a su mejor amigo. Me di cuenta de esto demasiado tarde. Cuando llegue al edificio Hokage y entre al despacho de Tsunade, ella me golpeo tan fuerte que literalmente volé llevando con migo varias paredes del edificio Hokage hasta llegar al extremo de donde me encontraba en un principio.

Cuando recupere las fuerzas necesarias para pararme ella llego hasta donde estaba mientras Jiraiya-san y Shisune-san trataban de detenerla para que no me matara, me grito hasta quedar afónica que Naruto fue exiliado y se fue sin despedirse de nadie hace tres días, culpándome por no haberlo visitado cuando tuve la oportunidad y haberlo apoyado cuando más me necesito, por abandonarlo como todos a los que él consideraba sus amigos y por muchas otras cosas pero yo escuche cada vez menos después de lo que dijo sobre el exilio de Naruto. Esa noticia me llego como una tonelada de ladrillos sobre mi cabeza, por mi estupidez perdí a dos alumnos y ahora no podía hacer nada.

Había fallado a muchos, a mi mismo, a Naruto, a Sasuke, Sakura, a mis compañeros y sobretodo a mi sensei, le había fallado a Minato-sensei, el Yondaime Hokage y padre de Naruto.

******************************************************************************

Al día siguiente

(¿? Pov)

Ya estoy por llegar a Oto, espero que no cometas ninguna tontería, no permitiré que alguien lehaga más daño a mí Naruto…

Continuara…


	3. Ryu

Capitulo 3: Ryu

El sol empezaba a alumbrar cada rincón demostrando que había llegado un nuevo día en Otogakure, con este sus habitantes empezaban a salir de sus camas y comenzar con sus actividades. Precisamente en su cama despertando estaba el Otokage de la villa, la noche anterior no había podido dormir bien y aun estaba cansado.

-"Bien, precísame no fue mi mejor noche de mi vida, de echo hace mucho tiempo no dormía tan mal. Desde que me exiliaron de Konoha"- se decía si mismo mientras masajeaba sus ojos para liberar de cierta manera la tensión acumulada-"esto me esa pasando la cuenta"- se levando de la amplia cama de sabanas azules puesta en me medio de la habitación pegada a la pared sur, se dirigió al ventanal y pudo apreciar a su aldea.

Tan tranquila y apacible, quien creería que en algún momento fue el lugar mas indigno para un ser humano y gracias a él mismo y a la misma gente que sufrió allí ahora era un lugar acogedor para cualquier persona que entrara. Su mirada se volvió tranquila mientras recordaba todo eso y se tranquilizo, ahora tenia un hogar por el cual pelear y proteger, y sus habitantes le estaban agradecidos y le devolvían todo su esfuerzo con la misma intensidad y más si podían.

Después de todo su líder los saco de esa oscuridad y los llevo a la luz, si tenían que morir por su líder lo harían cada persona de la villa se lo prometió a si misma hacia tres años, todo por el líder.

Tan absorto estaba en la vista a la aldea que apenas si noto una presencia muy familiar para él, la cual se dirigía a gran velocidad hacia su habitación, abrió la ventana esperando a que llegara y en unos minutos una ráfaga negra se adentro, volvió a cerrar la ventana, suspiro y se giro sobre si mismo para verlo.

-"¿Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que tienes entrar por las puertas y no por las ventanas? ¿eh? Ryu"- hablo al personaje que acababa de entrar, un chico de aproximadamente unos diecisiete años mas alto que el rubio, de tez trigueña, pelo corto revuelto de color verde musgo con destellos mas claro, ojos afilados color pardo, usaba un traje típico de jounin con el emblema de Oto orgullosamente puesto en su frente.

-"eso es lo menos importante ahora, ayer en la tarde me llego un pergamino de urgencia por parte de los miembros del consejo diciendo que ellos estaban aquí, así que quiero una explicación al respecto Naruto y la quiero rápido".- hablo el peliverde al parecer muy molesto.

-"primero ve a darte una ducha y ponte un traje limpio, te espero abajo. Te explicare mientras desayunamos no antes."- contesto el rubio mientras tomaba su propio traje y entraba al baño dejando al peliverde solo.

-¡Naruto!...maldición"- suspiro-"hace cuanto no me tratabas tan distante"- se dijo a si mismo mientras salía de a habitación de su amigo y se dirigía a la propia, desde que llego a la villa había vivido con el rubio y sus habitaciones estaban medianamente cerca. Se adentro en ella rebusco en sus cajones un traje limpio y se metió a bañar, viajar toda la noche era agotador pero valía por Naruto.

(Ryu pov)

Esto no me gusta nada, tu mirada es muy distante. No la veia desde hacer mucho tiempo y eso me hace sentir frustrado, Konoha lo único que sabe hacer, es hacerte daño Naru. Tengo miedo de que te alejes de mí.

El agua sirve para despejarme un poco, la misión fue muy fácil decidí tomarme unos días mas para relajarme, con permiso de Naruto pero si hubiese sabido que algo así fuese a pasar habría regresado de inmediato en cuanto termine.

Aun recuerdo el día que lo conocí y aunque suene cursi y repetitivo siento como si ubiese sido ayer, en ese entonces era un mercenario, que pese a que tenia 15 años era de cierta manera reconocido, que trabajaba para diferentes aldeas…

Flash Back

Recuerdo que estaba huyendo de unos shinobis de la aldea de Gingakure*, había terminado una misión para el señor feudal y me entere de la corrupción que existía allí. Después de eso el feudal decidió que era muy peligroso dejarme vivo y mando a sus shinobis a matarme. Pese a que me defendí de la mejor manera que pude, el cansancio y las numerosas peleas empezaron a pasarme la cuenta y estaba a mi límite.

Cuando pensé que estaba perdido logre divisar las puertas de una aldea donde podía perder a mis enemigos y con esa determinación iba de no ser por que mis piernas flaquearon metros antes de la entrada cayendo de rodillas, sentí la presencia de mis perseguidores y cerré mis ojos a esperar el dolor y así mi fin. Pero el dolor nunca llego, en vez de eso escuche los gritos horrorizados de mis perseguidores, gire mi cuerpo y logre ver a un chico rubio parado de espaldas hacia mi y mas allá a mis perseguidores corriendo despavoridos mientras uno de ellos se encontraba inconciente estrellado en una roca cercana, pero lo asombroso fue antes de esa roca había tres mas destruidas y deduje que fue su cuerpo que las atravesó.

El chico rubio se dio media vuelta y por primera vez lo vi, de aproximadamente 14 años rubio y de ojos azules, parecía un ángel pero sus ojos mostraban una inmensa tristeza. De repente volví a la realidad al sentir todo mi cuerpo entumecido y la imagen del lindo chico se volvía borrosa- "Todo estara bien ahora, descanza"- escuche esa frase provenir de sus labios mientras mostraba una dulce sonrisa, eso fue todo lo que vi antes de perder el conocimiento

******************************************************************************

Abri lentamente mis ojos, una luz blanca borrosa que luego se transformo en la vista de una lámpara en el techo por el olor pude distinguir que me encontraba en un hospital, después de todo el olor a medicamentos es más que reconocible. Trate de incorporarme pero un dolor agudo se poso sobre mi brazo izquierdo haciéndome caer bruscamente sobre la blanca cama de nuevo, entonces note que alguien me observaba desde mi derecha, allí estaba el ángel rubio…

-"que bien ya despertaste, ¿Cómo te sientes?"- me pregunto, me senti emocionado y asenti con la cabeza dando a entender que estaba bien-"que bueno, ahora…tu nombre es Ryu ¿no?"- tomo unos papeles que se encontraban en una mesita a su lado y empezó a leer, yo volví a asentir sin percatarme de que ya sabia mi nombre- "descubrimos que eras perseguido por shinobis de la aldea de Gingakure y salir de aquí significaría tu muerte, ahora o te quedas o te vas y dejan que te maten, tienes hasta mañana para decidir antes de que te saque de aquí"- soltó sin mas y mis ojos se volvieron dos platos con un tic nervioso en el derecho. El ángel se trasformo en demonio en menos de un minuto, ese fue mi pensamiento mientras lo veia salir de la habitación.

-"un niño mimado"- solté al aire frustrado entonces escuche una suave risa y vi a un doctor asomarse por la puerta

-"El Otokage Naruto-sama no es así. El a pasado mucho para ser tan joven y esa es la manera que demuestra que se preocupa, un poco tosca pero el es así, solo déle una oportunidad realmente puede llegar a ser muy tierno si se le conoce bien. A demás es solo un niño, debes tener mas o menos su edad"- termino con una sonrrisa para después empezar con la revision, mientras tanto yo analizaba lo que me había dicho.

Otokage, eso significaba que esta era Otogakure y ese chico era quien logro sacarla de la depresión que tubo hace apenas un año atrás. Pensaba que era alguien más adulto pero tiene mi edad o menor diria. Una sonrrisa se poso en mis labios, seria bueno quedarse en un lugar definitivo.

******************************************************************************

A la mañana siguiente logre ponerme de pie y lo primero que hice fue pedir que me llevaran ante el Otokage, cuado llegue hay vi al rubio revisando una hojas, supuse que eran informes de alguna misión.

-"espérame un momento mientras termino aquí, puedes tomar asiento mientras tanto"- dijo mientras señalaba uno sillones café roble, no quitaba la vista del informe. Cuando ya estaba acomodado lo vi pararse y moverse hacia un escritorio puesto del lado derecho de la habitación-"¿té?"- Pregunto mientras mostraba una tetera tradicional japonesa, yo asiento y me sonrojo levemente al verlo. Es que se ve tan hermoso sirviendo té con el traje de Otokage con una leve sonrisa en el rostro. Se acerca hacia mí con una bandeja y deja la tasa de humeante té frente a mí sobre la pequeña mesa mientras deja la suya en el otro extremo y unos panecillos en medio- "y bien , ¿Qué has decidido?"- pregunta luego de unos momentos.

"-si no le molesta Otokage-sama me gustaría quedarme como shinobi permanente de la villa-" respondo a su pregunta.-"pero me temo que tendré que poner una condición."-

-"Me parece bien que te quedes pero no creo que estés en posición de poner condiciones."

-"lo se pero es algo que no será muy difícil de realizar"- digo mientras me pongo de pie y camino hacia él, lo he dejado intrigado-"vera no tengo un lugar donde quedarme y encontrar una casa seria demasiado complicado a demás de que quiero instalarme lo antes posible."- digo y él asiente mientras toma un poco de té-"Así que la condición es quedarme en su casa Otokage-sama"- termino sonriendo y el escupiendo su té al aire-"bueno espero no le moleste ah y a propósito…"- me acerco lentamente a su rostro mientras esta aun limpiando el té que le quedo en su cara sin percatarse de lo que hago, hasta quedar frente a él-"usted…"-voltea-"es muy lindo Otokage-sama"-termino mientras junto mis labios con los suyos, logro apreciar un sutil sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras unas campanas sonaban con la brisa del viento de primavera.

Fin Flash Back

Después de eso recuerdo haber sentido un fuerte golpe sobre mi estomago y haber terminado estampado en la pared contraria a la oficina del Otokage mientras él, estaba del otro lado con el puño alzado, sus mejillas sonrojadas, un par de lagrimas cayendo por sus azules ojos mientras nombraba a una persona, Sasuke recuerdo, y en ese momento supe que no debí hacer eso.

Pese ha eso me dejo vivir en su casa y nuestra relación mejoro mucho y me declare muchas veces a él, hasta hace poco me ha correspondido. Pero ahora Konoha vuelve a aparecer en la vida de mi rubio y no pienso permitir que le vuelvan ha hacer daño.

Salgo del baño ya listo, con todas mis divagaciones me he tardado mas de lo necesario, me dirijo a las escaleras y bajo lentamente mientras un delicioso aroma inunda mi olfato, llego a la cocina y allí lo veo con un platillo en las manos mientras prueba la comida para el desayuno pero esa mirada perdida aun no se desvanece de su hermoso rostro.

Me acerco a él y lo envuelvo con mis brazo por la cintura mientras recargo mi cabeza en la suya, siento un pequeño sobresalto de su parte y voltea su cara para confirmar que era yo luego de eso vuelve a poner su atención en la comida. Aspiro el aroma de su cabello húmedo, huele delicioso como a flores silvestres en la mañana, me embriaga, siento que no podría pasar mucho tiempo sin oler este delicioso aroma. Aun durante las misiones siento como si algo faltara, Naruto es mi todo y no soporto que alguien le haga daño.

-"el desayuno estará listo en unos momentos Ryu" dijo mientras se separaba de mis brazos y empieza a servir el desayuno mientras los deja sobe la pequeña mesa…

******************************************************************************

Sasuke pov

El día ya ha llegado y precisamente no fue mi mejor noche, por alguna razón he soñado mucho con Naruto últimamente, sobre nuestros días en Konoha, sueños nostálgicos y otros que no son muy sanos, más a menudo estos últimos mientras sueño que lo hago mío mientras gime mí nombre. Esto ya me ha traído un par de problemas en especial cuando despierto en medio de la noche a ducharme con agua helada para solucionar mi problema.

Me dirigo a la ventana de mi habitación y me recargo en el marco, Naruto donde estarás en estos momento, ya han pasado dos años y medio desde que volvi a Konoha y supe de lo que te sucedió. Desde entonces te he buscado, y no solo si no que todos los de nuestra generación y aun no encontramos ni rastros de ti.

-"Sasuke-kun, el desayuno ya esta listo"- escucho la voz de Sakura desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-"ya voy Sakura, gracias"- le respondo, me meto a bañar rápidamente, salgo listo y me voy directo al comedor donde ya están Sakura, Sai y Kakashi desayunando.

******************************************************************************

Naruto Pov

Acabamos de terminar de desayunar sin mencionar palabra. Nos dirigimos a la sala de estar y tomo asiento en uno de los sofás color crema que allí se encuentras mientras Ryu lo hace lo mismo en uno frene a mí, realmente no se como empezar ha hablar sobre este tema, el sabe que Konoha esta aquí y se nota que no esta muy contento. Ryu ha sido mi apoyo todo este tiempo así que es justo de que sepa como me siento.

Empezamos una charla sobre el porque esta Konoha aquí y que coincidentemente el grupo esta conformado por mis antiguos compañeros de equipo.

-"no quiero volver a pasar por lo mismo y mucho menos poner en riesgo a la villa, me siento confundido Ryu y …tengo miedo"- hablo mientras lagrimas inundan mi rostro y bajo la vista. Siento como Ryu se levanta y se sienta a mi lado, me acerca hacia él y me abraza protectoramente poniendo mi cabeza sobre su pecho mientras sigo llorando y me susurra palabras de aliento.

-"encontraremos la manera de salir de esto Naru, siempre lo hacemos y lo volveremos ha hacer"- dice antes de girar mi rostro en dirección al suyo y deposita un dulce beso que me transmite un sentimiento de cariño y confianza en mi mismo, Ryu siempre logra esto en mi. Cuando nos separamos le sonrío tiernamente mientras hace lo mismo. Con Ryu puedo superar todo esto, estoy seguro-dettebayo!¡

*******************************************************************************

Gracias por leer y espero que dejen review, realmente es triste subir una historia y no saber que se tiene apoyo, prometo responder o en su defecto dejar un agradecimiento al final del fic:

**Hime-Sora **gracias por el apoyo ^^, seguire subiendo capitulos semanalmente te lo aseguro =D, espero tu review

Nos vemos las proxima semana y se aceptan tomatazos suavecitos =D


	4. Descubrimientos

En conmemoración de que sali de vacaciones he decidido actualizar antes de lo preevisto wiiiiii

Recuerden Naruto no me pertenece ò//ó

Capitulo 4: Descubrimientos

(Sakura pov)

Después de que desayunamos Sasuke-kun, Sai y yo salimos a recorrer la villa mientras Kakashi-sensei dijo que se dirigía a la librería, de seguro fue a conseguir el libro para pervertidos que siempre esta leyendo, no tiene remedio.

Volviendo al tema, los tres empezamos a recorrer la villa, es muy hermosa. Se respira un aire reconfortable que pocas veces siento cuando me encuentro fuera de Konoha, realmente Otokage-sama ha sabido como levantar este lugar desde sus cimientos.

Mientras caminamos no puedo evitar desviar mi atención a una tienda de que se encuentra algo apartada de la calle principal y me dirijo hacia ella, siento como Sasuke-kun y Sai me siguen, les debe haber extrañado que me alejara de repente pero siento como si ese lugar me llamara.

Abro la puerta y al hacerlo una campanilla suena, se puede apreciar un par de muebles viejos y desgastados, en ellos muchos libros y pergaminos igualmente viejos puestos de manera ordenada en cada compartimiento de ellos. Mis compañeros entran detrás de mí e igualmente inspeccionan la desgastada tienda.

-"bienvenidos"- me sobresalto al escuchar una voz algo rasposa de un hombre, con mi mirada busco el lugar proveniente de la misma y al extremo contrario de donde nos encontramos hay un anciano mirándonos con una sutil sonrisa-"adelante vean lo que les llame la atención sin ningún compromiso"- nos dice y como si fuese una orden los tres nos separamos a curiosear en la tienda.

******************************************************************************

(Naruto pov)

-"buenos días"- escucho una voz suave familiar que no tardo en identificar que pertenece a Ryu, al parecer me quede dormido mientras me abrazaba, me incorporo lentamente-"¿dormiste bien?" pregunta al tiempo que me giro hacia él, le regalo una leve sonrisa dando a entender que sí.

-"será mejor que valla a la oficina, ya me he retrasado un poco"- me levanto y realizo los sellos correspondientes para ejecutar el hange, tomando el aspecto del Otokage que conocen los shinobis de Konoha, veo que Ryu frunce el seño un vez he terminado-"¿Qué?".

-"me gustas más de la otra manera"- responde y vuelvo a sonreír-"en cuanto se valla esos tendrás que quitar esa apariencia, ¿entendido?"-

-"si papi"- digo de manera juguetona con una voz infantil, frunce mas el seño-"bien, mejor me voy a la oficina, aun tengo que hablar con el concejo sobre el tema"- volviendo a mi tono normal

-"de acuerdo, vamos"- se acerca a mi y deposita un suave beso en mis labios el cual correspondo, luego de unos segundos nos separamos y salimos de la casa en dirección al edificio principal de la villa, la torre del Otokage.

En cuanto llegamos el consejo ya estaba reunido y sin perder demasiado tiempo comenzamos la reunion. La villa no tiene clanes importantes. Esta dividida en regiones numeradas del uno al nueve, expuestas en sentido lineal desde abajo, la entrada principal, hacia arriba, en donde termina la villa con una montaña (Nirumi: imagínense el panel de números del pc para que se den una idea de cómo esta) y estos a su vez están divididas a su vez en provincias. Estas regiones tienen un líder que las dirige siguiendo mi criterio, cada uno de los lideres son miembros del consejo.

También están los líderes de Rango, jounnins elite que son los encargados de los shinobis dependiendo su nivel, o sea gennin, chinnin, jounnin y ambu, igualmente miembros del consejo. En total el consejo de forma de quince personas incluyendo a mi persona y a Ryu quien es el líder de toda la fuerza shinobi incluyendo a los líderes de Rango, solo yo soy más alto.

La reunión duro un par de horas donde se discutió sobre Konoha, ventajas y desventajas de la posible alianza, argumentos de cada miembro y un sin fin de discusiones, hasta que llego el momento de votar sobre la decisión final. Siete votos a favor, siete en contra, dos abstenciones…en resumidas cuentas yo tenia que decidir.

La discusión volvía a tomar curso cuando cada miembro me decía que decisión tomar, cuando llego a cierto punto decidí intervenir.

-"¡Basta!"- alce la voz al tiempo que me levantaba de mi asiento y ponía mis manos sobre el escritorio, al instante toda discusión seso-"ni siquiera sabemos si Konoha querrá tener relación con la villa después de que revele mi identidad y si sigue con las mismas intenciones tenemos asumir como prioridad la seguridad de la aldea, por lo tanto aceparemos la alianza mientras sea fructífero para la aldea."- veo a cada uno de los miembros.-"esa es mi decisión espero que confíen en mi como lo han hecho hasta ahora señores."- con estas ultimas palabras todo intento de hacerme desistir se ve frustrado.

Con esto se da por terminada la reunión y todo en la habitación empiezan a salir, no sin antes hacer una reverencia ante mí, por ultimo Ryu y yo salimos cerrando la sala.

******************************************************************************

(Sakura pov)

Realmente esta tienda tiene muchas cosas buenas auque no lo parezca, me ha impresionado. He encontrado un pergamino relacionado sobre la medicina Ninja con una técnica que utiliza hiervas especiales pero con un método diferente, esta dice que utilizando el chakra de tipo agua se puede extraer las propiedades medicinales de las hiervas especiales para el veneno hasta dejarlas en su grado mas puro y luego a través de una incisión en el lugar donde se ha inyectado se deja fluir por la corriente sanguínea y regularla por medio del chackra hacia los lugares mas afectados y eliminar el veneno, algo realmente increíble y que nunca me lo hubiese imaginado.

También mientras leía pude ver a Sasuke-kun y a Sai leyendo pergaminos y al parecer nadie podía sacarlos de allí, mire hacia el reloj que colgaba en la pared arriba del anciano que igualmente estaba leyendo algo y note que ya era realmente habíamos pasado mucho tiempo en este lugar. Me acerco a Sasuke-kun y toco su hombro, se sobresalta y mira rápidamente hacia mí como temiendo algo- "creo que se nos ha hecho un poco tarde, creo que deberíamos irnos ya"- el me mira algo confundido y voltea su vista al mismo reloj.

-"Tienes razón, vamos"- Dice una vez confirma lo que he dicho y se dirige a donde esta el anciano con el pergamino aun en sus manos

Repito la misma acción con Sai pero a diferencia de Sasuke-kun él no se sobresalta y solamente asiente pero también se dirige a donde esta el anciano con el pergamino que ha estado leyendo, lo que me recuerda que voy a comprar el pergamino que yo he leído, asumo que Sasuke-kun y Sai igualmente lo harán.

Luego de haber echo la transacción salimos de la tienda en dirección al lugar donde nos estamos hospedando, en el camino intercambiamos información sobre lo que hemos encontrado. Sasuke ha encontrado un pergamino sobre ninjutsus de tipo fuego con diferentes efectos y Sai ha traído un pergamino sobre relaciones humanas "es algo realmente interesante lo que dice aquí" menciono y decidí no preguntar. Abecés Sai parece un niño que busca información de todos lados cuando sus padres no han queridos hablarle sobre ello, es todo un caso.

Llegamos a la estadía y vemos a Kakashi-sensei ya sentado en la mesa para almorzar.

-"Al fin llegan pensaba que tendría que comer solo, realmente se han demorado. Debería estar molesto con ustedes"- dice y a mi me aparece una vena palpitante en la frente

-"solo nos hemos demorado un poco comprado con usted Kakashi-san, normalmente somos nosotros los que esperamos durante horas"- jeje, Sai lo ha dejado callado y con un leve sonrrojo de vergüenza mientras la señora y la pequeña se ríen de él, mientras nosotros nos sentamos y empezamos a comer.

******************************************************************************

(Ryu pov)

Terminada la reunión Naruto y yo nos dirigimos a su oficina pese que acepto su decisión aun me siento intranquilo, siento que algo va a pasar y nos será bueno, nada bueno.

-"Ryu, espero que no te moleste lo que he hecho pero…"- hablo Naru pero lo interrumpo abrazándolo por la espalda.

-"no tienes que decir nada, me pediste que confiara en ti y eso hare Naru-koi"- trato de calmarlo, lo giro y deposito un suave beso sobre sus labios

-"arigato"- pronuncia suavemente al momento de separarnos y ahora es él quien me besa.

Decido aprovechar el momento y vuelvo el beso mas hambriento mientras bajo mis manos hasta su parte posterior y lo masajeo suavemente-"ahh"-lo escucho gemir, se sonroja y me aparta-" Ryu quedamos de acuerdo en que nada de "eso" aquí en la oficina"

-"pero Naru-chan no lo hemos hecho hace mucho tiempo"- lo miro con ojos de cachorro desamparado

-" no es mi culpa"-

-"si es tu culpa tu me enviaste a esa mision"-

-"por que tu la pediste, y antes que sigas. No en la oficina y es no ¿entendido?"- asiento reconociendo la derrota pero de esta noche no pasare.-"bueno sigamos con el trabajo"

-hai, pero cuando lo hagamos te quitaras ese hange ¿verdad?"- asiente mientras sonríe, pese a que esta transformado su sonrisa es siempre la misma.

******************************************************************************

(Sasuke pov)

Acabamos de terminar de comer y ahora me encuentro recostado en un sillón de la sala de estar mientras repaso el pergamino que he comprado, es muy bueno. Sakura esta ayudando a la señora a levantar los platos, Kakashi subió a su habitación y Sai salio diciendo que quería retratar la estadía. Siento que el sillón se hunde por el lado de mis pies, quito mi vista del pergamino para ver que sucede y veo a la niña tratando de sacar un libro de la estantería que esta a un lado pero es demasiado alto para ella.

Me incorporo y la ayudo a sacar el libro, es de color azul con bordes dorados en su frente dice álbum, lo quedo contemplando un momento antes de pasárselo a la niña.

-"¿quieres verlo conmigo oni-chan?"- me hablo con su vocecita chillona como la de cualquier niña a esa edad y antes de negarme se sienta en el mismo sillón donde me encontraba y abre el álbum, suspiro resignado y me siento a su lado- "este me gusta mucho, es cuando Otokage-chan llego a la villa. Como aun era pequeña no lo recuerdo mucho pero me gusta ver a Otokage-chan cuando era mas pequeño."- empieza a mostrarme las fotografías, sus fondos son algo espeluznantes como era antes la villa, en todas ellas a demás se ve a un niño rubio de espaldas mientras parece hablar con unos ancianos, en cierta manera me parece familiar, debe ser por lo rubio-"lo ves oni-chan, el es rubio pero no se ve, mira aquí sale mejor"- da vuelta la pagina.

Mis ojos se abren de sobremanera, esto no puede ser…el chico rubio es ¡Naruto!, no me puedo estar equivocando su ropa es diferente pero si es él, lo es. Esta justo en medio de la fotografía rodeado de algunos ancianos. Su cabello rubio y sus ojos azules en definitiva le pertenecen aunque estos últimos están casi sin brillo…no tengo tiempo para esto, necesito confirmarlo. La niña lo apunta como el Otokage…hange, deduzco.

-¿oni-chan?,¿Qué pasa?¿oni-chan?"- escucho a la niña pero aun no salgo del shock

******************************************************************************

(Sakura pov)

-¡One-chan!, algo le pasa a oni-chan!- escucho la voz de la niña desde la sala de estar, yo me encuentro en la cosina. Me dirijo rápidamente al lugar de donde provienen los gritos de la pequeña, al llegar veo a Sakuke-kun más pálido de lo normal.

-¿Sasuke-kun?, ¿pasa algo?- le hablo a lo lejos mientras veo a Kakashi-sensei y a Sai aparecer desde la escalera y la puerta principal respectivamente. Llego junto a Sasuke y noto que esta observando un álbum casi con asombro

-esto no puede ser Sakura, Kakashi, no puede ser- lo escucho balbucear. Tomo el álbum, Kakashi-sensei y Sai se ponen a mi lado. A simple vista parece un álbum normal, no entiendo que le puede haber impresiona…

Doy un grito ahogado al tiempo mis ojos se abre de sobremanera ¡Naruto!, levanto mi vista a Sasuke-kun quien aun esta balbuceando, giro mi cabeza para enfocar a Kakashi-san que parece tan sorprendido como yo.

-¿Ese no es el chico rubio que tienes en la fotografía de su casa Kakashi-san?- escucho a Sai mientras vuelvo a ver la fotografía notando que solo Naruto es rubio en ella.

-¿Ustedes conocen a Otokage-chan?- ahora escucho a la niña, la miro sorprendida, de tras de mi aparece su madre quien la toma en brazo con la mirada baja… ¡ella sabia!

Siento una ráfaga de viento y noto que Sasuke-kun no esta-"vamos"- habla Kakashi-sensei de una manera algo angustiada al tiempo que empieza a correr seguido de Sai y de mi. Lo mas probable es que se dirijan a la oficina del Otokage…la oficina de Naruto, allí encontraremos respuestas.

**********************************************************************

-"se acercan"- dijo Naruto al tiempo que se retiraba de la ventana a tomar asiento en la silla frete a su escritorio

-"tranquilo yo te apoyo"- Ryu se acerca y deposita un beso en la frente de su koi en espera de la llegada de los shinobis de Konoha.

Se aceptan tomates para salsa y espero sus reviews

ahora a los agradecimientos =)

**Uchiha Em** gracias por escribir. Aun no se con quien dejare a Naru-chan pero dare mi mejor esfuerzo dettebayo!!

**Hime-Sora** No te preocupes que Sasuke sufrira lo hare pegarse de cabeza contra la pared JAJAJAJA. Actualizo cada semana los dias sabados horario Chile, hoy fue distinto por que sali de vacaciones *¬*

**akari** Gracias por el apoyo, y claro que seguire escribiendo en especial con sus valioso reviews ^^

**Jinjuriki del Jubi** Gracias me encanta saber que te encanta, valgame la rebundacia ^^U

**Maaura **Muchas gracias seguire escribiendo y esperando tu review ^^

**Lili **gracias por el apoyo, seguire escribiendo no te preocupes ^^

Bueno eso es todo si tienen alguna duda no sean timidas contestare sin dar sproiler oviamente si no no tendria gracia XD

Nos vemos la proxima semana wiiii

Uchiha Em


	5. Verdad

Capitulo 5: Verdad

(Sai pov)

En cuanto Kakashi-san hablo, Sakura y yo salimos de tras de el. Sus rostros muestran sorpresa, el chico rubio que estaba en la fotografía de la estancia era el mismo que tienen todos ellos en sus casas, el shinobi desterrado y amigo de ellos Uzumaki Naruto.

Cuando me pusieron en el equipo siete para reemplazarlo, lo único que sabía era que tenía que vigilar a Uchiha Sasuke por órdenes de Danzou-sama. El piensa que se pude unir a la raíz y mi trabajo es ver sus habilidades e informarle sobre sus avances.

Cuando llegue lo único que Sakura y Sasuke querían era matarme o eso note con el instinto asesino que mostraban cada vez que estaba cerca, luego de un tiempo Kakashi-san me explico el por que de su actitud. No querían que nadie usara el puesto de Uzumaki Naruto ya que ello pensaban que algún día lo encontraría y volvería a la aldea para volver a ser un equipo, también menciono el lazo que los unía especialmente con Sasuke. Luego de eso empecé a estudiar los sentimientos humanos y saber el como se forma un lazo. También quería conocer a Uzumaki Naruto para ver por mi mismo como alguien podía formar un amistad tan fuerte que podía durar tanto tiempo sin degradarse ni un poco.

Mientras corremos divisamos a Sasuke por delante de nosotros mientras nos acercamos a la oficina del Otokage quien al parecer es el amigo que tanto esperaban encontrar. Las cosas se ponen mas tensas cada momento…

******************************************************************************

(Ryu pov)

Lo siento, Naru esta demasiado tenso incluso tiembla entre mis brazos. Debe ser difícil para él y lo único que puedo hacer en estos momentos es abrazarlo mas fuerte para tranquilizarlo y zurrarle palabras de apoyo, lo escucho supirar un tanto resignado.

La puerta se abre de un portazo y ambos giramos para ver a un chico de cabello negro con tonos azulados y ojos negros que demostraban molestia y confusión, detrás llegan una chica de cabello rosa y ojos verdes, un chico de cabello negro algo aplastado y un hombre de cabello plateado con el rostro tapado. Todos están agitados deben haber corrido hasta aquí.

La chica de cabello rosa avanza unos pasos y junta sus manos formando un sello "kai" pronuncian y miro a Naru quien asiente, luego de eso el hange desaparece dejando ver la cabellera rubia que conozco muy bien entre mis brazos.

-"veo que lo han descubierto"-habla mi rubio, su voz suena distante-"pensé que tardarían menos, pero en fin, así es Konoha"-

-"¡¿que significa esto Naruto?! , ¿Por qué nos mentiste?, ¡mas vale que tengas una buena explicación!- hablo el primer chico que llego

-"que explicación necesitas, acaso querías que los recibiera con los brazos a caso con una frase como "¡hola chicos, a pasado mucho tiempo-dettebayo! adivinen que soy el Otokage de la aldea de Oto ¿apuesto que no lo creen?""- dijo esto ultimo con una voz algo chillona diferente a la que estoy acostrumbado- pues olvídalo-vuelve a su tono habitual, en todo este tiempo no se ha separado de mi.

-¿podemos al menos hablar, Naruto?, estas alterado. Empieza por calmarte, no sea idiota-hablo la chica, bien que insulten a Naru no lo soportare.

-"Aquí los únicos idiotas que veo son ustedes, ¿hablarle así a el líder de la aldea?, creo que sea muy inteligente"- hablo venenosamente mientras embozo una sonrrisa de superioridad

-"tu no tienes nada que ver en esto, ¿y que haces abrazándolo?"- volvía a tomar palabra el pelo de cacatúa, si su cabello le da ese aspecto.

-"claro que tengo que ver en esto, Naru-chan en mi novio y ustedes lo insultan en mi cara."- su cara y la de todos a cambiado a una mueca de sorpresa especialmente la de él.

-"Ryu, no es momento"- hablo Naru mientras se separaba de mi-"y Sasuke no creo que sea conveniente que armes una pelea en una aldea ajena"- ¿acaso dijo Sasuke?, o no.

-"bien no armaremos problemas pero primero me dirás que pasa aquí uzurantokashi y si no me o quieres decir por las buenas te lo sacare por las malas"- dijo al tiempo que se lanzaba al ataque sobre Naruto.

******************************************************************************

(pov Sasuke)

Realmente estaba molesto, primero Naruto nos engaña y ahora esta lo veo abrazado a ese tipo pues ¿Qué se creía?, años buscándolo y ni siquiera se digno a hablarnos directamente y peor ese tal Ryu dijo que era su novio… su NOVIO, no iba a permitir que esto se quedara así. Naruto es mío y nadie se interponía. Exijo una explicación y como no la quieren dar la sacare a golpes.

Activo el sharingan y me lanzo sobre Naruto, si logro alejarlo lo suficiente del lado de ese tipo tendré una oportunidad de hablar con él. En cuanto estaba por tomarlo todo, paso en menos de unas milésimas de segundo, una ráfaga de chakra salio desde su mano la cual me tomo y me dejo suspendido en el aire por un momento antes de mandarme a volar y estrellarme sobre la muralla mas próxima. En cuanto me incorporo noto como todos están impresionados, Naruto aun tiene vestigios de chakra que salen de su mano derecha los cuales se elevan en al aire y desaparecen un poco después de pasar su cabeza como esperando que otro ataque se dirija hacia él.

En un pestañeo ya no lo puedo ver y al siguiente esta frente di mí, tambien noto que en cuanto aparece mis compañeros se mueven pero inmediatamente es tipo esta frente a ellos evitando la pasada.

-"grave error Uchiha"- habla Naruto con una voz muy fria, poso la vista en sus ojos y no tiene ningun rastro de brillo del que alguna vez conocí, no me había fijado realmente- sera mejor que se vallan, en cierto modo tienen razón estoy alterado y si siguen con su forma de actuar los atacare sin medirme"- se aleja en dirección al escritorio a paso tranquilo mientras lo observo.

-"tiene razón Otokage-sama, lamentamos las molestias"- habla Kakashi con un tono formal- "espero que esto no perjudique las futuras relaciones con la aldea"

-"no se preocupe Kakashi-san, por favor retírense…supongo que nos volveremos a ver"

Luego de eso Kakashi me ayuda a levantarme, nos dirigimos a la entrada –"tenemos una conversación pendiente, Naruto… Te voy a recuperar."- digo antes de salir y noto como muestra una mueca de impresión durante un instante y Ryu muestra enfado en su rostro. Definitivamente recuperare a Naruto, el es mío y nadie se va a meter en medio.

******************************************************************************

(Naruto pov)

"_te voy a recuperar" _Esa frase se repite una y otra vez…Sasuke ¿Por qué?, ahora que tengo a Ryu a mi lado piensas que volveré contigo ¿acaso es eso?. Mi cuerpo comienza a tiritar levemente por miedo o impotencia, no se estoy confundido. Siento algo deslizarse por mi mejilla, unas lagrimas traicioneras se deslizan por ellas y mi cuerpo vuelve a temblar.

Siento como alguien me toma por la cintura, inmediatamente se que es Ryu, apoyo mi cabeza en su pecho buscando protección y él me responde reforzando el agarre.

-"quiero irme a casa"- hablo con un susurro apenas audible

-"vamos"- responde Ryu mientras me carga al estilo nupcial, vuelvo a apoyar mi cabeza sobre su pecho. Me siento patético, soy el líder de una aldea y lo único que quiero es llorar-"tranquilo"- lo escucho, esa frase se ha vuelto muy frecuente de su parte aunque cada vez que la dice me siento muy bien. Siento que mi cuerpo se relaja, cierro mis ojos y suspiro dejándome caer dormido en los brazos de la persona más importante para mí.

******************************************************************************

(pov Ryu)

Se ha quedado dormido la parecer no lo ha soportado mas, se ve tan lindo cuando duerme…este no es el mejor momento para pensar en esto será mejor que lo lleve a casa, solo tengo que avisar al chunnin de afuera y listo.

Me dispongo salir de la oficina con Naruto en mis brazos cuando ciento un chakra color rojizo sale de su cuerpo dando forma frente a nosotros.

-"Kyuubi-san"-lo nombro al reconocerlo, es habitual que salga.-"hace mucho que no lo veía"

-"hace mucho que no necesitaba hacerlo, pero dada las circunstancias…"-hablo mientras su mirada fruncía el seño-"vi todo, realmente no pensé que volveríamos a tener contacto con Konoha, no aun".

Kyuubi-san siempre ha estado al pendiente de Naruto desde que lo conozco, es un poco mas alto que yo tiene su cabello hasta los hombros color rojizo y ojos afilados del mismo color solo que su pupila es alargada, su ropa es un traje jounin pero el color es rojo y amarillo en los detalles, no un amarillo llamativo si no mas bien oscuro. Como dije ase un tiempo que no lo veía aunque actúa como jounin de la aldea cuando Naru se lo pide en especial cuando estamos con déficit de ellos para las misiones.

-"sera mejor que lo lleves a casa, me quedare fuera durante un tiempo al menos hasta que todo esto se solucione y no creo que sea pronto"- hablo nuevamente, se da media vuelta en dirección a la puerta-"me encargare de avisar que se ha ido"- dice mientras sale de la habitación.

Me doy media vuelta y salgo por la ventana con Naru en dirección a la casa lo mas rapido que puedo. Una vez allí lo deposito en su cama y lo arropo, mientras descansa me ocupare de ciertos individuos de Konoha…

******************************************************************************

Las cosas no estaban mejor en la residencia donde se encontraban los shinobis de Konoha, un ambiente tenso se había apropiado del lugar y cada uno de ellos pensaba en diferente cosas pero todas relacionadas entre si, esa reilación era una persona de cabello rubio y ojos azules que en algún momento fue shinobi de su aldea, un shinobi hiperactivo con el ferviente sueño de convertirse en Hokage. Tres de ellos estaban seguros de que lo conseguiría de no ser que la misma aldea ala cual quiso proteger le diera la espalda, Naruto.

Hatake Kakashi, su anterior jounin-sensei, aun no asimilaba la información recibida, Todo pasó tan rápido que su conmoción aun quería quedarse por un rato más. Naruto estaba aquí, en Otogakure, sano, salvo y guiando una aldea de una manera increíble ¿Quién diría que el shinobi mas despistado y cabeza hueca de la aldea de Konohagakure podría hacer eso?, sonrío ante ese pensamiento y como un kunai en la espalda le llego la posible respuesta borrando las sonrisa antes formada.

Su gennin a cargo había sufrido en carne viva la peor de sus pesadillas al ser exiliado de la aldea que juro proteger aun a costa de su vida, fue despreciado y abandonado por la gente a la que tanto estimaba y consideraba como su familia. Si él mismo le había dado la espalda a esa cabecita rubia cuando su alumno prodigio decidió, por si mismo, abandonar su hogar por venganza. En ese momento solo busco culpables por ese acontecimiento y aparte de culparse a si mismo también culpo a su discípulo rubio por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte de retenerlo lo suficiente para que él alcanzase a llegar tanto fue su enojo para con él que no lo quiso visitar en el hospital después de que lo dejara allí después de todo Kuubi lo curaría, siempre lo hacia.

Luego de eso paso una semana para que la Hokage lo llamase y lo estampara contra la pared y revelara lo acontecido con el ojiazul.

**Patetico** era como se sentía seria Hatake Kakashi estaba experimentando en ese momento consigo mismo.

Haruno Sakura, Medicnin prodigio y ex compañera de el rubio. Su mirada se encontraba perdida mientras inconcientemente guardaba sus implementos en su pequeña bolsa antes de irse de la aldea. Encontrar a Naruto le causo una alegría efímera a que al segundo siguiente recordó que el Otokage les había ocultado su identidad y cuando lo descubrieron una mirada sin brillo se poso sobre ellos a diferencia de la que recordaba cuando tan solo tenia doce años.

Después de que se enterara que Naruto no pudo traer a su adorado Sasuke-kun lo odio y ese odio la segó hasta ver un demonio son corazón quien fue el causante de que su amor se fuese de su lado en ves de ver a aquel dulce e hiperactivo chico rubio quien hacia lo que fuese para llamar su atención.

Una cachetada de parte de la hokage la saco su ensegesimiento para darle paso a la dura verdad, Naruto había sido exiliado y se fue odiando a Konoha. Lloro por días culpándose de lo tonta e ingenua que fue al ser tan cruel con el rubio y mientras seguía llorando se propuso buscar al ese rubio descerebrado y traerlo a la villa nuevamente para ser otra vez un equipo, el equipo 7.

**Tristeza** es el sentimiento que posee Haruno Sakura mientras piensa en lo que alguna vez sucedió y lo que sucede en el presente.

Sai, ambu de raíz no recordaba la ultima vez que vio al equipo 7 con tan poco animo, de echo no recordaba haberlos visto así nunca. Uzumaki Naruto realmente tenía que ser muy importante para ellos para que su sola actitud los dejase tan mal. En cuanto salio siguiendo a Kakashi-san en busca de Sasuke y posteriormente de ese chico ojiazul que veía en una fotografía sobre una repisa muy a la vista en cada casa de sus compañeros y del cual hablaban de tan buena manera, espero ver a un rubio sonriente pero solo encontró a un chico que usaba un hange para ocultarse de ellos de tal manera de no encararlos, al menos esa fue su impresión aparte de que ese rubio era sumamente atractivo pero eso no iba al caso.

Él pensó que le habían mentido sobre ese chico pero dada la actitud de sus compañeros pudo darse cuenta que cada palabra fue verdad y que los sentimientos humanos eran realmente complicados, le quedaba mucho por aprender.

**Confusión** era lo que sentía o al menos reconocía Sai, ambu de raíz, sobre lo que pasaba con respecto a lo relacionado con el rubio.

Uchiha Sasuke, jounin elite, era sin duda el más conmocionado con todo lo ocurrido. Por largo tiempo espero encontrar al chico hiperactivo que le quitaba el sueño a altas horas de la madrugada para tener que meterse en la ducha con agua helada para solucionar su "problema" y ahora que lo encontraba…lo encontraba en brazos de un tipo peliverde quien se decía ser su novio y el rubio no lo negaba dándole a entender que era verdad. Cuando quiso aclarar las cosas con el rubio a solas él mismo los estampo contra la pared impidiéndole todo acto y diciéndoles que se fueran pero antes de eso menciono una frase que sabia había afectado al rubio de sobremanera "_te voy a recuperar" _ y era verdad iba a recuperar a SU rubio aunque tuviese que humillarse a si mismo, por orgullo lo perdió y dejándolo a un lado lo recuperaría.

**Determinación **era lo que se podía apreciar en Uchiha Sasuke en ese momento, determinación de recuperar lo que, según él, le pertenecía.

Con diferentes pensamientos los shinobis de Konoha partieron rumbo a su aldea natal…

**********************************************************************************************

¿y? les gusto, espero que si ahora a los agradecimientos

Darth Sethbek Gracias y no mueras T.T

Maaura En realidad bien OCC me salieron los personaje pero es que si no lo hacia asime ubiese quedado mas raro de lo que ya es

Kaze no Misuki Si se que OCC pero no se me ocurrio de otra manera gomene T.T, espero que sigas leyendo

kazankage Por eso tengo puesto que es Yaoi xp pero bueno , espero leerte pronto Kazanke-sama ^^

shao-kino La espera trae recompesas,te lo aseguro ^^

Aswang Gracias =D,

alexiel1086 :/ que lastima que el PC noi te dejo pero ni porta espero el siguiente =d

Hime-Sora Gomene por no actualizar ese sabado pero es un capitulo por semana pero hoy es sabado

Lili Gracias por el review y me alegra dejarte metida jajajajajaja!!!, ia encerio muchas gracias =D

jinjuriki del Jubi T.T gomene gomene gomene, parece que lo unico que hago es pedir disculpas pero gomene y gracias por el review

kennich ia veras 1515 XD, nus vemos


	6. Encuentros cercanos

Capitulo 6: Encuentros cercanos

Después de dejar a su rubio en la habitación ya arroparlo con las sabanas de su cama Ryu se dirigió en rumbo a las afueras de la aldea de Otogakure a gran velocidad, tenía cuentas que arreglar con los miembros de Konoha antes de que se fuesen, en especial con el tal Sasuke.

Por mucho tiempo escucho de los propios labios de su rubio suspirar ese maldito nombre el mismo tiempo que lo escuchaba despertar gritando y llorando por su causa mientras el, Ryu, lo consolaba acunándolo en sus brazos para darle tratar de darle una sensación de protección y así pudiese conciliar el sueño. Y ahora la pesadilla del rubio volvía y le decía que lo recuperaría, no, no lo permitiría ahora Naruto estaba con el y haría todo lo que estuviese a su alcance para no perderlo. Entre esas cosas era enfrentar directamente al azabache, esos eran sus pensamientos mientras se acomodaba en un árbol que estaba a un lado del camino principal asumiendo que por allí pasaría y no se equivoco.

Despues de un par de horas que estuvo divagando sobre lo acontecido cuatro presencias se dirigían a paso calmado en su dirección, minutos después aparecieron los dueños de estas. En el momento que pasaban bajo su arbol decidió decender de este de manera agraciada dando a mostrar una de las principales habilidades de un shinobi.

Inmediatamente los de Konoha se pusieron a la defensiva a la espera de cualquier movimiento del personaje frente a ellos, el color rojo se manifestó en los ojos del único Uchiha presente al percatarse de quien se trataba.

-"lamento interrumpir su caminata pero necesito hablar con la cacatúa de ojos rojos"- hablo venenosamente el peliverde (Ryu)-"aunque ustedes también pueden escuchar, si así lo desean".-mostró una sonrisa arrogante que solo provoco enfurecer mas al Uchiha.

-"pues habla antes de que te parta la cara musgo viviente y como veo que no sabes me llamo Uchiha Sasuke para que no se olvide"- respondió enfurecido de sobremanera

-"veo que tenemos prisa así que lo are rápido"- los ojos de Ryu tomaron un aspecto aterrador antes de proseguir- "Naruto es mío Uchiha y me importa un palillo lo que hubieses significado para él, lo que si me importa es que ahora yo soy su koi y no permitiré que le hagas daño otra vez. Si intentas volver a acercarte no responderé por lo que suceda"-

-"tus amenazas no me afectan, lo dije claramente hace un par de horas pero si quieres lo repito. Recuperare a Naruto y no me importa quien se meta en medio, el me pertenece mucho antes de que siquiera pensara en que existías."-

-"eso lo veremos Uchiha"- dicho esto desapareció en un remolino de hojas

-"cobarde"- carraspeo el aludido

-"calma Sasuke, no es momento de pelear menos con alguien que ya no esta"- Kakashi trataba de calmarlo, no era hora de que su ex- alumno se pusiese a destruir todo a su paso, sin mencionar que se podría ser interpretado como

******************************************************************************

Acababa de despertar sintiéndose demasiado cansado como para siquiera moverse, el sol ya estaba descendiendo dando toques anaranjados a su habitación. Trato de aclarar su mente para recordar como era que había llegado nuevamente a su suave cama. Entonces los sucesos de ocurridos hace solo un par de horas en su oficina, sus antiguos compañeros irrumpiendo en su oficina, Sasuke diciéndole que lo recuperaría, Ryu…

-"Ryu"- susurro el rubio, después de que ellos se fueran la mirada de Ryu se veía opaca

¿Acaso estaría molesto con él?, este solo pensamiento lo altero, con todo lo ocurrido dejo de pensar en él dejándolo de lado y poniendo sus intereses primero.

Trato de incorporarse apoyándose en sus brazos dejando arqueado su cuerpo pero algo o mejor dicho alguien lo tomo de improviso dejándolo apoyado en su pecho.

-"¿me extrañaste?"-Naruto levanto la vista y vio al peliverde abrazándolo, se acomodo en el mismo lugar aspirando su aroma y suspiro-"¿sucede algo?"

-"¿estas molesto?"- pregunto el rubio, tenia que averiguarlo. Hubo un largo silencio en el que solo se escuchaban las respiraciones de ambos-"Ryu, ¿estas molesto conmigo?"- volvió a preguntar temiendo la afirmativa

-"Si"- soltó el peliverde e inmediatamente los ojos azules se llenaron de lágrimas mientras trataba de incorporarse pero el abrazo al que estaba sometido no lo dejaba-"estoy molesto por que lo único que haces es pensar en los demás y no en ti, estoy molesto por que las pocas y casi inexistentes veces que lo haces te arrepientes y te sientes culpable y estoy molesto por que nunca dejas que nadie te ayude- hizo mas fuerte el abrazo-…estoy molesto por que no me dejas ayudarte

Naruto escucho cada palabra que salía de la boca de su novio con remordimiento- go…gomen, es solo que no quiero incomodarte con lo mío.

-hay estas de nuevo Naru, siempre es primero los demás y si alcanza lo haces en ti. No tienes por que disculparte termino besándolo.

El suave beso que había comenzado ahora se volvía cada vez más hambriento, el mayor hizo presión sobre los labios ajenos y este respondió abriéndolos dejando pasar la rosada lengua de su novio hacia su cavidad mientras las manos del peliverde quitaban hábilmente la ropa del menor dejando expuesta la piel canela.

Ryu giro su cuerpo dejando a Naruto debajo posando nuevamente sus labios sobre el pero ahora en su cuello, sus manos quitaron la camisa negra cortando por un instante el beso para volver a atacar el cuello mientras las manos iban a los botoncitos de carne pellizcándolos levemente haciendo gemir al que permanecía debajo de él.

Pero Naru no se quedaba atrás, en medio del placer que se le otorgaba sacaba la chaqueta de jounin y desbrochaba los pantalones del mayor a demás de acariciar la espalda de este.

Los labios de Ryu descendieron a los botones rosados de Naruto mordisqueándolos y su mano derecha se introducía bajo su boxer, única prenda presente ya en el rubio, para masajear su miembro despierto ante la situación.

-"ahh…ahh…ahh"- los gemidos del ojiazul llenaban la habitación y a su ves excitaban de sobremanera al peliverde, este ultimo volvió a decender para situarse sobre el miembro erecto de su novio. Tortuosamente quito el boxer azul marino y soplo su sobre el miembro esperando que el otro le rogara para que continuase -ahh…Ryu…o…onegai…- y dio resultado después del sensual pedido a oídos de Ryu ,engullo la hombría del pequeño haciéndolo gemir mas fuerte de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo.

-"tus gemidos siempre me ponen a punto Naru-chaaann"- hablo con voz melosa para luego volver a lo suyo, su mano izquierda se estiro hacia la cómoda y tomar un pequeño envase destapándolo con la misma para luego untar sus dedos en el y dirigirlo hacia la entrada rosa contraria.

-"Ahh…eso…dolió…"- se quejo al sentir dos dedos introducidos abrupta-mente, se olvido de eso al sentir su miembro apretado por la boca del mayor.

Los dedos dentro de el se movían simulando penetraciones y abriéndose en forma de tijeras para ensanchar la entrada, poco después un tercer dedo se incorporo a los otros dos haciendo que contragiera sus paredes internas y los apretara dentro suyo. Esto último y la boca de Ryu aun succionando su miembro llevaron a lo inevitable, la vista del menor se nublo y una especie de cosquilleo se apodero de su cuerpo liberando su semilla en la boca de su novio.

En cuanto sintió la semilla del rubio se detuvo y se separo de el para apreciarlo, su ojos azules entrecerrados mostrando la lujuria del momento y sus mejillas sonrosadas mientras respiraba agitadamente para recuperar el aliento fue mas que suficiente para que su entrepierna punzara. Se quito los pantalones a medio desabrochar junto con sus boxer mostrando su prominente miembro haciendo sonrojar al menor, pese a llevar ya un tiempo juntos el aun se le coloreaban la mejillas. Ryu sonrío levanto las bronceadas piernas hasta llevarlas a sus hombros, acerco su miembro a la entrada contraria y espero una señal antes de entrar.

Naruto le sonrio con dulzura y asintió, un momento después sintió la hombría de Ryu adentrarse en el provocándole (una vez mas) un gemido mezclado entre placer y dolor. Sin poder evitarlo su cuerpo de tenso y se removió entre las sabanas mientras el intruso se abría paso entre sus paredes internas hasta que se detuvo, empezó a salir lentamente hasta llegar casi al principio y volvió a entrar. Envestidas suaves que poco a poco se volvieron más profundas y salvajes llevándolos al desespero por sentirse juntos.

-"ahh…allí…allí…ahh"- grito el rubio cuando en una de las envestidas Ryu dio en el punto donde se le nublo la vista por completo y sintió tocar el cielo con sus manos.

Sin dudar Ryu di allí repetidas veces hasta que la entrada que estaba penetrando se contrajo dándole una deliciosa sensación en su cuerpo mientras el líquido blanquecino de su novio se derramo en su vientre, mas aun el no termino y siguió envistiendo salvajemente al cuerpo bajo el durante un tiempo mas hasta que su cuerpo se estremeció liberando su semilla dentro del rubito dejándose caer sobre el pecho contrario.

-"sigues teniendo poco aguante Naru"- se burlo el mayor luego de haber regulado su respiración recibiendo un gruñido como respuesta-"jeje"- se río, salio lentamente del interior del eludido pudiendo apreciar como su semilla escurría por sus piernas.

Se posesiono junto a un medio dormido Naruto, lo arropo junto con él y lo atrajo a su pecho para dormir unas horas más, posiblemente hasta la mañana siguiente.

*********************************************************************

Días después en Konoha el equipo siete atravesaba las puertas de entrada siendo saludados de manera cortes por los guardias de turno a los que no les pusieron atención a excepción de Sai pero ciertamente no lo hizo de manera mecaniza, sin decir palabra los cuatro se dirigieron hacia la oficina de la Gondaime par dar el informe oficial y darle la noticia sobre el rubio Otokage.

Una ves frente a la puerta fue Kakashi quien golpeo levemente la puerta aun pensando en que le diría a la Hokage detrás de ella. Sin duda ella fue una de las más afectadas, junto con Jiraiya, después de enterarse la situación de su niño, como lo empezó a llamar después de ese episodio. Tampoco era un secreto que guardaba un gran resentimiento a él y a los miembros del equipo siete de ese tiempo, de hecho con cada persona que conoció al rubio a excepción de algunos cuantos.

Umino Iruka era uno de ellos, quien se encontraba de misión fuera de la aldea cuando el rubio fue desterrado. También Hyuga Hinata y Hyuga Neji estaban dentro de la lista la primera por que fue una de las que visito al rubio pese a siempre hacerlo cuando este se encontraba durmiendo y el otro por estar inconciente además de que el byakugan apareció cuando supo lo ocurrido y nadie había echo algo. He increíblemente en esa lista se encontraba Aburame Shino, el cual no lo visito nunca pero siempre pregunto por él y al cual misteriosamente se le escaparon algunos insectos kakai que fueron a dar a las camas de todos los demás gennins y senseis exceptuando a los antes mencionados.

Todos los anteriores mostraron resentimientos en contra de los que le voltearon la espalda al rubio. Hinata, Neji y Shino pese que aun tenían que trabajar con sus grupos siendo gennins se convirtieron rápidamente en chinnin para dejarlos y formar un grupo entre ellos haciéndose mas fuertes para, de alguna manera, honrar al rubio ojiazul.

Las cavilaciones de Kakashi terminaron cuando escucho un "adelante" desde el otro lado de la puerta y nunca pensó estar tan nervioso como hasta ahora. Una vez frente a la gondaime todos se inclinaron ante ella, luego el informe…

Tres cuartos de hora después Kakashi seguía explicando los resultados de la misión pero aun no se atrevía a mencionar al rubio, solo se limitaba a decir "otokage-sama", eso fue algo que no paso desapercibido por el resto del equipo y el notable nerviosismo hizo que la gondaime también se diera cuenta de que algo sucedía.

La paciencia era unos de sus fuertes de la Gondaime Hokage y el informe que el el peliplata le daba a conocer solo iba en círculos errantes sin llegar a ninguna conclusión en si. Clara muestra de que algo se ocultaba-"Hatake dime ahora mismo que es lo que ocultas"- en ese instante el jounnin peliplateado dejo de hablar y bajo la mirada-"Haruno, Uchiha, ¿algo que aportar?"- ellos también bajaron la mirada-"¿Sai?"- se dirigio al ultimo del equipo que quedaba.

- "De echo si Hokage-sama"- hablo el aludido, la Hokage asintió dando a entender que prosiguiera- el líder de Otogakure…su Otokage…-"miro hacia sus lados buscando saber de parte de sus compañeros si debía proseguir, ninguno tenia la vista en alto como para notarlo además de que tarde o temprano la gondaime se enteraría decidió continuar- "su líder es el ninja exiliado Uzumaki Naruto"-El silencio se apodero de la oficina después de lo dicho por el ambu y el aire se tenso de tal manera que podría cortarse con un cuchillo.

La cara de la Hokage paso de serena a asombrada abriendo sus ojos color miel de sobremanera para levantarse súbitamente y fruncir el seño ante la atenta mirada de todos los presentes.-"¡ahora quiero que todos salgan de aquí!, excepto Sai-"grito, todos salieron de la oficina a excepción del ambu- "¡Shizune!"- llamo a su asistente y esta llego a paso apresurado a la oficina junto con un cerdito en su brazos.

-"Tsunade-sama, ¿Qué sucedes?"- hablo agitada

-"cierra la puerta y tu Sai quiero que me digas todo lo que sepas en este mismo instante…"

**************************************************************************

Dias después un halcón mensajero llego a la oficina del Otokage junto con un mensaje de Konoha…"_te estaremos esperando Naruto" _era la ultima frase escrita con puño y letra de la gondaime.

-"quiero verla"- hablo el rubio una vez terminara de leer en voz alta el mensaje, Ryu y Kyubi se miraron entre si antes de asentir, después de todo la Hokage era una de las pocas en merecer ese privilegio…

**************************************************

¿les gusto?, espero que si en especial mi intento de lemon, es el primero asi que no me maten T.T

ahora a los agradecimientos ^^

Kazankage gracias por el review, te recomiendo que lo escribas en word y despues lo subas sale mas facil :3 nos vemos ne la actualizacion Kazankage-sama ^^

jinjuriki del Jubi hola hola gracias por el review y lo siento pero no adelantare nada, tengo todas las ideas en mi cabeza y solo me falta escribirlas nos vemos en la actualizacion ^^

Lili gracias, es genial dejar en suspenso a la gente en espcial cuando hay buenos fics y se acaba el capitulo cuando va en la mejor parte kukuku, genial se me pega la riza se Orochipipe ¬o¬, nos vemos en la actualizacion ^^

Hime-Sora a mi tambien me gusta cuando Kyubi aparece en forma humana y un KyuNaru nunca esta de mas para leerlo XD. No te preocupes no dejare las cosas faciles para Sasuke ^^

shao-kino gracias gracias ^^, como dije tambien me gusta que Kyubi aparesca como humano y obio que a Naru-chan le afecta todo esto despues de todo fue la aldea que quiso tanto lo que lo raiciono y ahora aparece como si nada ^^

kennich En Kyubi apareceran los instintos paternales con su cachorrito para defenderlos de los malos de Konoha :3

Ale-are Gracias Ale-chan me alegra que leas mi fic *w* y las criticas constructivas siempre son bien resividas nos vemos en la actualizacion =D

Espero sus reviews con ansias y asi tener las ganas de seguir escribiendo nos vemos en la actualizacion, hasta la proxima

Atte Nirumi-chan ^^


	7. Llegada

Capitulo 7: Llegada

La torre Otokage tenia gran movimiento esa mañana, la reunión improvisada del consejo se realizaba en la oficina del Otokage, este ultimo daba instrucciones de lo que se debía hacer en su ausencia.

-"Necesito que los postulantes para el examen chinnin lleguen a manos del líder chinnin y sus ayudantes antes de la próxima semana para la evaluación antes de que comiencen. Los exámenes de graduación de la academia serán tomados por los jounnin que deje a cargo, la guardia chunnin de la aldea será aumentada en dos escuadrones más durante mi ausencia. Cualquier petición urgente será considerada por el consejo."-hablaba el rubio recibiendo afirmaciones por parte de los consejeros. A su lado Ryu y Kyubi se mantenían imparciales y solo se limitaban a ver al rubio dar órdenes.

-"Otokage-sama- uno de los miembros del consejo hablo, era un joven de aproximadamente 20 años quien había sustituido recientemente al antiguo líder de las zona seis"- ¿esta seguro de ir solo con dos escoltas?, no tenemos buenas relaciones con Konoha y francamente me preocupa que vallan a intentar algún ataque con su persona.

-"¿Tan débil me consideras como para desconfiar de mi y mis escoltas Akutso?"- dirigiéndose al consejero

-"por supuesto que no Otokage-sama, solo me preocupa su bienestar"- se defendió, nunca consideraría al Otokage débil, en especial cuando fue uno de los primeros shinobis de la aldea en verlo con la cabeza de Orochimaru. Para él no había shinobi en la aldea mas fuerte que el rubio pero, como todos en la aldea, sabía las diferencias que tenia con Konoha y su pasado allí

-"Si he decidido ir con solo dos shinobis a mi cuidado es por que realmente confío en sus habilidades y en las mías"- hablo con voz relajada a la ves que entrelazaba sus manos apoyándolas sobre el escritorio- "Además como sabrás nunca fui bien visto en Konoha y si llegase con una escolta demasiado numerosa podrían tomarlo como señal de hostilidad y comenzar una guerra de la nada…Por otro si fuésemos atacados seria mas fácil huir siendo pocos que si fuésemos mas, así no dejaremos a nadie en la mitad del camino"- termino su discurso improvisado dejando tranquilos a todos en la sala

-"tiene razón Otokage-sama, lamento haber dudado de usted"- dijo apenado y haciendo una reverencia

-"no hay problema Akutsu"

Sin duda tenían un gran líder, no solo uno fuerte, si no que también tenia inteligencia y sabiduría para usarla, gracias a él estaban donde estaban y pese a que suene repetitivo no sabrían que hacer sin él, nadie estaba así de calificado para guiar su aldea.

La reunión concluyo son mayores incidentes, Naruto, Ryu y Kyubi se dirigieron a la entrada de la aldea con sus mochilas listas para el viaje, allí los esperaban varios aldeanos para despedirlos recibiendo de ellos buenos deseos y uno que otro subvenir como los Onigiris entregados por una pareja de ancianos.

-¡que viva el Otokage!- se escucho una voz masculina entre la multitud

-¡que viva el Otokage!- corearon todos los aldeanos mientras veían a su líder y sus guardias salir por la gran puerta…

******************************************************************************

En Konoha los preparativos para la llegada del Otokage se hacían a prisa, hace poco había llegado la contestación de este diciendo que llegaría a la aldea en tres días, uno de ellos utilizado en el viaje antes de que la Hokage lo tuviese en sus manos.

Shinobis corrían de aquí para allá para tener lista la recepción, que incluía a Umino Iruka, Aburame Shino y a Hyuga Neji y Hinata, ellos mas Shizune (su asistente) y por supuesto la Hokage. Ella misma había echo que solo ellos estuviesen en la comida preparada para el rubio, los únicos que realmente lo apreciaban.

Ellos fueron llamados inmediatamente un vez Sai termino de reportar apropiadamente sobre la misión en Otogakure, se les informo sobre el rubio y su posible visita a Konoha. Sus rostros no cabían en el asombro que realmente sentían, Iruka y Hinata no pudieron evitar derramar un par de lágrimas y Neji y Shino solo mostraron una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción y alegría pese que por dentro querían derramar lagrimas al igual que los otros dos pero su orgullo, como el de muchos en la aldea, no se los permitió.

-"Vamos Neji ni-san, aun nos faltan comprar las servilletas tradicionales con motivos de flores e ir donde el sastre para recoger los trajes para la comida"- hablaba una impaciente y feliz Hinata mientras camina junto con su primo por las calles de Konoha

-"Hai, Hinata-sama"- la chica frunció el ceño- "gomen Hinata"- rectifico dando un suspiro cansado y volviendo a ver la sonrisa de su prima.

Desde la partida del rubio, ambos Hyugas habían reforzado sus lazos familiares, esos mismos lazos los ayudo a hacerse mas fuertes no solo física si no también mentalmente. Hinata había dejado la timidez de un lado, ya no era la chica que decía que se dejaba llevar por todos sin que importara su opinión y que guardaba todo lo que sentía por miedo a que los demás de enojasen con ella. Ahora la que alguna vez fue tímida era fuerte de carácter, no dejaba que nadie la pisotease ni la pasase a llevar.

Neji, por su lado, había aprendido ha respetar a todos, ya no se veía a si mismo superior a los demás y trataba a su prima como una igual en especial cuando esta le demostró que había dejado su timidez.

-¿Iruka-san y Shino-kun abran comprado ya sus trajes?- pregunto Hinata

-A Iruka-san lo encontre en la torre Hokage esta mañana y me informo que ya lo había echo y sobre Shino tengo entendido que tenia un traje para ocasiones como estas- Neji explico

-espero con ansias ver a Naruto-kun

-yo tambien.

…

******************************************************************************

Dos días después a las afueras de Konoha llegaba un grupo shinobi, se podía saber ya que cada uno traía bandas con el simbolo de una aldea en diferentes partes de sus trajes, Otogakure no Sato. Desde la puerta los guardias podían verlos, un peliverde a su izquierda, un pelirrojo a su derecha y en medio de ellos un rubio con cabellos mas parecidos al sol que cualquier otra cosa, colores de cabello bastantes extraños y mas aun todos juntos. Eso era otra cosa que llamaba la atención de los guardias de la entrada de Konoha.

-Somos shinobis de la aldea de Otokagure no Sato y hemos venido por petición de la Gondaime Hokage en compaña de nuestro Nadaime Otokage- Hablo el peliverde, Ryu, con voz autoritaria una vez llegaron frente a la puerta intimidando a los chunnin que la custodiaban y de inmediato uno de ellos corrió dentro de la villa a avisar la llegada de tan importante (y esperada) visita mientras el otro daba los saludos de protocolo a los tres shinobis extranjeros.

Kotetsu corria lo mas rapido que podía en dirección a la torre Hokage, había dejado a Izumo en la puerta solo recibiendo a un Kage y su guardia que intimidaba por su mera presencia, el se las cobraría mas tarde pero era por mucho preferible eso que estar con ellos. Ciertamente nunca se había sentido tan intimidado frente a otro shinobi y menos sabiendo que venían en paz, por que si no lo hiciesen ya lo habrían matado en cuanto empezó a correr.

Lo que mas lo intimido fueron los ojos de los guardias del Otokage, mostraban ¿enojo?,no, ¿ira?, tampoco mas bien furia, definitivamente era furia lo que se veía en sus ojos, pero si nunca los había visto en su vida ¿Por qué tendrían tanta furia acumulada? Y el rubio Otokage, su mirada aunque no lo aterro como la de los otros si fue la que mas lo intrigo, sus ojos azules Lucian opacos y tenían una extraña mezcla de sentimientos entre la tristeza, la confusión y a la vez fortaleza.

Tanto fue el tiempo que se tomo analizando la situación que no se percato que se encontraba frente a la oficina Hokage hasta que ya estaba dentro con la Gondaime esperando que hablara y al parecer fue mucho tiempo por que ella ya tenia su puño alzado para golpearlo.

-ehh…Otokage-sama ya a llegado a la aldea Gondaime-sama-hablo con voz temblorosa, el terror que vivió en la puerta aun no lo dejaba y su cuerpo se encontraba temblado, sin mencionar que estuvo a punto de desmayarse en cuanto sintió el chakra de su Hokage acumularse en su puño.

Otra vez se encontró en medio de sus divagaciones y despertó, esta vez, cuando sintió una rafaga de aire pasar por su lado derecho y viendose solo en la oficina…

******************************************************************************

El recibimiento fue tranquilo. En cuanto Tsunade llego a la puerta de encontró con un nervioso Izumo tratando de dar un recorrido oral por la villa, cosa que no estaba dando resultado debido a su temblorosa voz.

Ella saludo formalmente a los shinobis de Oto y no pudo evitar pensar en como había cambiado su pequeño, ahora era mas lato, de eso no había duda, sus cabellos dorados seguían igual y sus ojos azules seguían iguales y aunque se dio cuenta de que estaban opacos pudo apreciar cierto brillo cuando le sonrío de manera maternal.

A demás su cuerpo estaba mas…¿Cómo decirlo?...¿femenino?...no era eso si no que no encontraba otra palabra para describirlo, su contextura delgada y estrecha cintura lo hacían ver frágil … se abofeteo mentalmente de pensar eso, ese chico había logrado asesinar a un sannin legendario de Konoha hace mas de dos años y obviamente se fue haciendo mas fuerte con forme pasaba el tiempo.

Mas aun otro pensamiento llego a su cabeza de ninja medico ¿podría ser que su pequeño fuese…?, no era imposible.

Mas tarde, esa noche, en la cena de Bienvenida Hinata, Neji, Iruka y Shino se debatían entre si ir al lado del rubio o no, tenían varias razones de cuestionamiento. La primera era que después de tanto tiempo no sabrian como actuar ante el rubio, la segunda era que el ni siquiera los miro cuando entro al salón especialmente preparado para recibirlo y la tercera y mas fuerte razón que las otras dos era que los shinobis que habían vendido con el no se le habían despegado en ningún momento y si alguien trataba solo con la mirada podían matarlo. Era muy frustrante su situación y entre debates y uno que otro intento fallido por su parte el fin de la velada termino.

Lo mas extraño que los únicos que habían dirigido palabra eran sus guardias y no el rubio, cuando le preguntaban a este uno de ellos acercaba un oído y Naruto le susurraba la respuesta para que la dijese en voz alta, cosa que los defraudo. El rubio Otokage no hablo ni siquiera cuando se retiro del salón a su habitación.

La noche resulto un desastre.

******************************************************************************

-fue un día agotador- la voz provenía del joven Otokage mientras se dejaba caer en el futon que se encontraba en la habitación que se les habían dado.

Realmente su modo de actuar había sido una farsa, el solo queria hablar con Tsunade Oba-chan pero Ryu y Kyubi se opusieron a esto de primera instancia. No es que no quisiesen que el rubio no tuviese contacto con ella ya que sabían de ante mano que él no los tomaría en cuenta, si no que no querían que los viejos conocidos de Naruto pensasen que seguía siendo el mismo iluso que perdonaba cada una de sus humillaciones.

También sabían que Naruto podía cuidarse solo pero no estaba de mas cuidarlo, después de todo Ryu como su novio y Kyubi como su "padre" no permitirían que alguien volviese a dañar a su pequeño.

Por todo esto, mientras se dirigían a Konoha planearon lo que cada uno tenia que hacer y en cuanto se iniciara la reunión junto con la Hokage los dejarían solos y el ojiazul podría hablar tranquilamente sobre su vida en Otogakure con ella, arreglar sin interrupciones todo con respecto a la villa y cualquier otra cosa que saliera a flote.

Pero había algo más que el Otokage no sabia…

El día siguiente seria un día aun mas largo y agotador para los "escolta" del joven Shodaime Otokage…

Lamento haber tardado tanto en subir el capitulo han pasado muchas cosas esta semana y en verdad no queria escribir por miedo a echar a perder el fic.  
El capitulo fue corto lo se y ademas de demoroso pero espero me perdonen prometo hacer bien el proximo capitulo, Gracias por los review me animan mucho a seguir hasta la proxima entrega y lamento no contestar los review ando corta de tiempo espero me perdonen.  
Atte Niru-chan


	8. Vida

Capitulo 8: Vida

La mañana había llegado a Otogakure mas no así el deslumbrante sol que acariciaba la mayor parte del tiempo la majestuosa montaña, este día las nubes cubrían el cielo que ahora era gris.

Pero para alguien ese cielo no era el único del lugar, frente a ese alguien se encontraban dos cielos completamente azules mirándolo con una sonrisa sincera y completamente llena de felicidad.

-Ryu, me encantaría ser tu novio- hablo el de la sonrisa, y sus cielos mostraron un gran brillo que sabia que ahora serian solo para él.

-no sabes lo feliz que me haces- abrazo al dueño de los cielos por la cintura y aproximo sus rostros- realmente no lo sabes- susurro en frente sus labios antes de juntarlo en un beso que lo hizo sentir la persona mas dichosa del mundo. Un rayo de luz se filtro de entre las nubes alumbrando a la pareja, el mismo astro les dio sus felicitaciones- Naruto…

****************************************************************************

Abrió sus ojos lentamente, giro su cuerpo quedando boca a bajo buscando el calor de otro cuerpo junto al suyo, extendió su brazo izquierdo palpando las blancas sabanas pero no encontró nada. Se apoyo sobre sus codos y giro su cabeza notando el otro extremo de la cama vacío y frío dando a entender que ya había pasado algún tiempo desde que se encontraba solitario. Se sento con la intención de levantarse a buscar a la persona que faltaba, camino hacia la puerta de la habitación.

A un lado de la puerta se encontraba un armario donde guardaban las pocas pertenencia que habían traído, destacando la capa con tonos lilas dentro de el, la vestimenta del Otokage.

Pegado allí se encontraba una hoja de papel, la removió y leyó lo que estaba escrito en ella

"_Salí a recorrer la aldea, no me busquen._

_Regresare para la hora de almuerzo._

_Naruto"_

Suspiro una vez termino de leerla, si "dijo" que no quería que lo buscasen debía ser por algo importante. Cambio su dirección hacia la puerta de la habitación que daba al baño, la abrió. Aprecio por uno instantes el lugar, las paredes eran de cerámica color azul en diferentes tonos y con diseños a cuadros mientras el suelo era blanco, una bañera pegada a la muralla lo bastante grande para que cupiesen dos personas sin incomodarse, abrió la lleve para llenarla de agua caliente para darse un baño, lo necesitaba bastante.

Desde que llegaron a la aldea se encontraba demasiado tenso por la actual situación en la que se encontraba, tenia un sentimiento de angustia al pensar que podría perder al rubio por culpa de la cacatúa y aunque no se lo dijo a él sabía perfectamente que se había dado cuenta. Dos años conviviendo con una persona que amas te hace darte cuanta de gestos y acciones tan ínfimas que la mayoría de la gente ni se enteraba. Por ejemplo Naruto tendía a encogerse de hombros cuando mentía y sus ojos se entrecerraban cuando algo no le agradaba del todo.

Siendo sinceros Ryu no se enamoro a primera vista del rubio ojiazul. Si bien creyó que era un ángel y su voz era preciosa, solo fue atracción. Y cuando lo beso por primera vez en su oficina fue simplemente para molestar.

Cuando tenía Diez años abandono su hogar en Iwagakure no Sato, allí tenia una familia de gran prestigio, miles de sirvientes a su disposición y capaces de dar su vida con tal de salvar la suya, un futuro prometedor ¿y como no? Si era el primogénito del señor feudal de esa nación. Su familia era cariñosa, una madre atenta a su persona y un padre que pese a no estar mucho tiempo en casa-mansión siempre le decia lo orgulloso que estaba con sus logros y compartía cada momento libre con él y su madre.

A los tres años se le anuncio que tendría un hermanito que nacería nueve meses mas tarde y así fue, lo nombraron Akito. A los cinco años entro a una academia donde iban los hijos de los mas adinerados terratenientes de Iwa, a los seis años lo consideraron un genio en todo tipo de materias, a los siete le pidió a su padre que lo dejase convertirse en shinobi y este se negó pero siendo tan testarudo y determinado como era siguió insistiendo hasta que accedió. Se le contrato al mejor Jounin de Iwa el cual lo entreno de manera rigurosa además de que su hermano pequeño había nacido, Akito.

A los ocho años ya era un shinobi echo y derecho aunque no tenia el titulo oficial correspondiente ese mismo año se vio envuelto en un ataque a su casa en el cual gracias a Kami nadie resulto herido a no ser por unos cuantos rasguños, también su Akito entro en la academia en la cual estudio años anteriores.

A los nueve años reflexiono sobre su vida actual y creyó que todo estaba bien hasta que dio un paseo por la aldea de Iwa en donde fue atacado por uno shinobis que creyeron que era un espía, nuevamente gracias a Kami logro defenderse hasta que su padre llegó he hiso que se detuvieran. Fue allí que se dio cuenta que sin su familia no era nada, que sin su apellido era mas que un simple humano pisando la tierra, eso lo hizo sentirse débil y comprendió que debía aprender a valerse por si mismo sin depender de nadie mas.

A los diez años guardo unas pocas pertenencias en una mochila y se decidió a huir de su actual vida sin decirle a nadie, o eso quiso. Cuando estaba a punto de saltar el muro de su casa-mansión la voz de Akito preguntándole que estaba haciendo lo detuvo, "lo que tengo que hacer, cuídate mucho Akito. Nos volveremos a ver" fueron sus ultimas palabras antes de dejar el lugar que lo educo.

A los once años se convirtió en un mercenario de cualquier aldea que le pagase bien y de paso se hacia mas fuerte, ha esa edad mato por primera vez. A los doce años se unió a un grupo "establecido" de shinobis mercenarios que vagaban por el mundo buscando un señor al cual servirle, obviamente el que mejor le pagase. A los trece años vio morir a uno de sus compañeros frente a sus ojos, no es que antes no hubiesen muerto pero nunca en frente de él, mato al asesino de su compañero. A los catorce años su nombre ya era conocido en varias aldeas, se separo de los mercenarios para trabajar solo.

A los quince años fue contratado por el señor feudal de Gingakure el cual se encontraba en negocios corruptos que por casualidades descubrió, después de eso se dedico a huir para que no lo matasen por saber demasiado. Una vez mas fue rescatado pero no por su padre si no por un rubio quien resulto ser el líder de la aldea en la cual pensaba ocultarse. Fue entonces que se convirtió en shinobi de la aldea de Otogakure bajo el servicio del Otokage quien resultaba ser muy sexi a sus ojos.

A los dieciséis años supo que era el amor, convivió todo ese tiempo con el rubio le sirvió para conocerlo y enamorarse de él. Cada gesto y la determinación de lograr que todos viviesen en paz, también se entero la profunda tristeza que lo embargaba y todo el sufrimiento que paso y lo sorprendente que era que aun sus ojos mostrasen esa inocencia fue lo que lo llevo a intentar ganarse ese corazón que se abrió al suyo hace tan poco…

Y ahora venia alguien con intención de quitárselo…no lo permitiría, el amaba a Naruto mas que a nada y sabia que este también lo amaba, no se dejaría vencer por nada del mundo.

Salio del baño mas relajado y decidió quedarse a esperar al rubio.

******************************************************************************

Camino lentamente por las calles de su antiguo hogar dejando que sus pasos lo llevasen inconcientemente a donde quisiesen ir. El lugar no había cambiado mucho, lo único mas notorio era el nuevo rostro que allí se encontraba, el de la Gondaime Hokage. Antes de ella se encontraba la persona que siempre admiro y aspiro a ser, su padre.

El mismo año que Ryu llego a la villa se encontró un antiguo laboratorio de Orochimaru y personalmente fue a investigar allí. Este contenía numerosos archivos de diferentes aldeas ocultas del mundo, algunas tan pequeñas que apenas si aparecían en el mapa y las tan inmensas que usaba buena parte de él.

Cuando llego a la sección de Konohagakure no Sato vio apellidos de gran importancia dentro de esta como los Nara, en esa sección también destacaba un gran estante dedicado única y exclusivamente a los Hyuga y los Uchiha siendo estos últimos lo que menos polvo tenían demostrando así la gran obsesión que el sannin de las serpientes tenía en ellos.

Durante los días posteriores al hallazgo se reubicaron todos los archivos en un almacén de alta seguridad siendo catalogado nuevamente por villa y clan, todo esto gracias a la ayuda de Ryu (quien había llegado por mera curiosidad y fue puesto a trabajar en ellos) y otros shinobis, la mayoría chinnin que hace poco habían pasado el examen.

Reorganizando todos esos archivos que un estuche de pergamino doble callo de una caja de madera casi putrefacta en la parte media del estuche doble, entre el polvo, se leía un nombre. Naruto paso su dedo índice para remover el exceso de este "Namikaze" se leyó y con curiosidad y cuidado lo saco para leer su contenido.

El primer pergamino mencionaba sobre el clan Namikaze un clan extinto de Konoha, su kekegenkai era la total manipulación de los vientos y con el la velocidad la cual nadie pudo siquiera pensar en alcanzar. Por causa de la guerra sus miembros murieron uno tras otro hasta dejar a solo un niño recién nacido, la madre había muerto en un ataque sorpresivo junto con el padre, Namikaze Minato.

El segundo se encontraban una gran cantidad de técnicas del clan que por respeto no siguió leyendo.

Eso fue lo ultimo que leyó, reflexiono un momento para tratar de recordar si alguna vez escucho el apellido Namikaze o el nombre de Minato, al no encontrar respuestas guardo los pergaminos para luego dejarlo sobre una mesa aparte para volver a leerlo.

Días mas tarde ya el laboratorio se encontraba desmantelado y por petición del consejo seria quemado para borrar todo rastro del antiguo dictador que allí hubiese, caminando nuevamente por ese lugar encontró los pergaminos sobre los Namikaze y la caja de madera putrefacta, se le hizo extraño que nadie se lo hubiese llevado así que los tomo y llámenlo destino que también tomo la caja el cual lo contenía y reviso por ambos alados de la gastada madera, fue allí donde vio un sobre pegado. Lo removió con cuidado, el papel ya era muy viejo, y abrió el sobre comenzando a leer.

Esta vez se habla sobre el último sobreviviente del clan, Namikaze Minato. Fue considerado un genio durante sus años en la academia y siguió con ese titulo hasta que el titulo de Yondaime Hokage los cambio. Cabe destacar que esto sorprendió sobremanera al rubio, su modelo a seguir se le había considerado el rayo amarillo de Konoha y ahora sabia la razón, su kekegenkai lo hizo posible. Poco tiempo después contrajo matrimonio con una kunoichi de la extinta aldea del Remolino llamada …..Kushina, la hoja de papel se encontraba desgastada en esa parte.

Un sentimiento de nostalgia se había apoderado de su cuerpo y la inmensa necesidad de llorar lo embargo sin motivo aparente, decidió segur leyendo.

Tiempo después se dio la noticia que Kushina se encontraba embarazada, nueve meses después Kyubi no yuko ataco Konoha. Durante el parto Kushina murió y Minato utilizo al niño recién nacido, su hijo, para sellar al biju…

Los papeles cayeron al suelo y su cuerpo perdió fuerzas cayendo de rodillas sobre el rocoso lugar causando un par de raspaduras que sangraron, poco le importo.

Eso fue inesperado, su mente se desconecto de su cuerpo y la primera trabajaba a una gran velocidad asimilando todo…lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, acababa de saber toda la verdad, o por lo menos parte de ella. Supo quienes fueron sus padre, de los cuales le dijeron habían muero en la batalla contra Kyubi pero nunca se le dio ni un nombre.

Konoha lo seguía lastimando aun cuando no se encontraba allí, siguió llorado mientras su cuerpo se acomodo de manera fetal ¿Qué no bastaba tanto dolor? ¿Tenia que saber que su padre lo había condenado a sufrir eternamente?.

Sentía a alguien moverlo pero tampoco se inmuto, solo volvió levemente a la realidad cuando sintió que lo cargaban y lo sacaban de ese frío laboratorio, Ryu lo tenía entre sus brazos. Lo acomodo bajo la sombra de un árbol y Naruto se sujeto de su camisa mojándola mientras sus lágrimas descendían de sus ojos opacos, Ryu solo lo abrazo para tratar de darle consuelo para lo que fuese que estuviese pasando el rubio en esos momentos.

Aun después de un año de eso no entendía la razón por la cual Kyubi fue encerrado dentro de si pero gracias a esto tenía un demonio cuidándolo como si fuese su hijo o cachorro como lo llamaba. Ni cuenta se había dado de que llego al monumento Hokage y se encontraba sentado sobre la cabeza de su padre. Sonrio ante esto…

-Naruto…- se giro alarmado notando una mirada negra sobre él…ç

**************************************************************************************++

¿les gusto? espero que si. Ahora si lo actualize a tiempoooo WIiiiiii

ALE-Are si tas ahy este capitulo va para ti!!!

ahora a los agradecimientos

Hime-Sora Gracias por el review

Ale-are que fome que no puedas seguir tu fic, no sera lo mismo sin tiy como ia dije este capitulo va para ti ^^

jinjuriki del Jubi gracias, Kyubi y Ryu son mas celosos q la ñoñi Xd. Para inscribirte . en caso de q no se vea en la parte superiro mas arriba de donde puedes buscar los personajes del capitulo hay un link q dice Sign Up aprieta ahy y te ssaldra la pagina de inscripcion ^^

shao-kino la imaginacion es la mejor arma que tenemos no hay q subestimarla si me entinedes ¬w¬

Isis (del FGC) muchas gracias ^^

aswang claro que lo continuare XP

Espero sus review =D


	9. Amor

Capitulo 9: Amor

-Naruto…- se giro alarmado notando una mirada negra sobre él, el cabello negro azulado y piel pálida que lo caracterizaban. Uchiha Sasuke se encontraba con ropas normales demostrando que no se encontraba en servicio, camino lentamente hacia donde se encontraba el rubio- supe que vendrías pero no que había llegado- no hubo respuesta del otro- me alegra que estés aquí, así podremos hablar-

Naruto se levanto de su improvisado asiento dispuesto a irse sin mencionar palabra, camino en dirección al Uchiha con intención de seguir de largo pero este no se lo permitió interponiéndose en su camino. Frunció el ceño, trato de pasarlo sin recurrir a la fuerza pero cada vez que lo intentaba Sasuke se lo impedía.

-vamos solo quiero hablar dobe- ahí estaba el tan cariñoso sobrenombre que le había puesto años atrás y que había vuelto a escuchar en Otogakure. Trato de volver a pasar- ¿es no piensas decir nada?- otro intento de pasar- Uzurantokashi, tenemos que hablar

-yo ya no tengo nada que hablar contigo Uchiha- la suave voz del rubio se hizo presente- todo eso quedo en el pasado y no me interesa recordar.- intento volver a pasar pero una vez mas el mayor se interpuso- dejame pasar Uchiha, no me hagas hacer lo mismo que en Oto

-discúlpame

-solo basta con que te quites del camino

-¡no me estoy disculpando por eso uzurantokashi!- grito exasperado, recibiendo la duda desde los ojos azules- me disculpando por que fue mi culpa que te exiliaran, por que si mi hubiese quedado todo esto no estaría pasando-abrazo al cuerpo contrario como si su vida dependiese de ello- no quiero que me odies Naruto. No ha pasado día en que no me recrimine por haber echo esa estupidez, y no sabes cuanto duele que me mires con esa repulsión, Naruto yo te a…

-¡basta!- interrumpió la ultima frase y se separo del cuerpo contrario, no quería oír aquello- no lo digas onegai- empuño sus manos y las puso sobre su pecho mientras bajaba la mirada que mostraba dolor- no fue tu culpa que me exiliaran, los ancianos siempre me tuvieron rencor y eso solo fue una escusa- retrocedió un paso

-pero les di la escusa para que lo hicieran- avanzo un paso- además te hice sentirte solo todo ese tiempo, tu y yo conocemos la soledad, se como se siente y te arroje a ella, se que muchos te trataron realmente mal después de ese día

-ello lo hicieron por su propia decisión- volvió a retroceder un paso notando que se acercaba al borde de la montaña- a los que considere mis amigos me dieron la espalda y lo único que pensé es que había sido mi culpa, que no merecía ser feliz y todo empeoro cuando me dijeron que me habían exiliado

-entiendo, todos fueron unos tontos a hacer lo que hicieron, incluyéndome- volvió a avanzar un paso

-¡no lo entiendes!, no sabes lo que pase y ¿sabes el por que? – su voz se volvió dolida-¡por que tu siempre fuiste el maldito favorito!, el con quien todos quería estar y se sentían dichosos que tan solo los mirases…entre todos ellos yo- levanto la vista y mostró una sonrisa nostálgica- Siempre te quería molestar para que me tomases atención y resultaba. Estuve muy feliz cuando nos pusieron en el mismo equipo y completamente dichoso cuando… nos besamos, aunque fue accidental. Durante el tiempo que estuvimos en el equipo siete pensé que por fin me tocaba ser feliz.

-Naruto…

-pero…odio esa palabra…pero todo se vino a bajo en cuanto Orochimaru apareció- sus ojos azules se empezaron a humedecer- ¿sabes?, el día que te fuiste de la aldea me iba a declarar a ti, por fin había reunido el valor suficiente para decirte que te amaba pero por obvias razones no lo hice- una solitaria lagrima descendió por su mejilla.

- fui un imbécil, estaba tan segado por la venganza contra Itachi que cometió la mas grande estupidez de mi vida, ¿pero no lo vez Naruto?- se acerco al rubio, lo atrajo hacia el para abrazarlo una vez mas y alejarlo del precipicio- ahora tenemos la oportunidad para estar juntos, tenemos la oportunidad de ser felices juntos. Te a…

-te pedí que no lo digieras - interrumpió una vez mas- tu no lo vez Sasuke, eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Tres años es demasiado tiempo, y en ese tiempo conocí a alguien quien me ama y al que aprendí a amar. Ryu ha sido mi apoyo, el me enseño que puedo ser feliz, el es la persona a quien yo a…

-¡callate!- elevo la voz siendo el quien interrumpió esa palabra esta vez- ahora soy yo el que no quiere que digas eso, lo dije Naruto te voy a recuperar aun que pase el resto de mi vida haciéndolo.

-entonces tendrás toda una vida peleando por algo que no puedes obtener- se separo una vez mas y emprendió el camino hacia la estancia donde se hospedaba dejando a un consternado Uchiha.

Una vez desapareció la presencia del rubio Sasuke embozo una sonrisa.

-por lo menos aun tengo la posibilidad de que vuelvas a mi lado- menciono al aire

El brillo en la mirada de Naruto cuando le contó que se le iba a declarar, el mismo brillo que noto cuando lo abrazo y sobre todo el mismo brillo que le mostraba años atrás cuando eran parte del equipo siete

******************************************************************************

-Lamento la demora- Naruto se disculpaba ante Kyubi quien lucia molesto

-pensé que habíamos quedado en que no te separarías de nosotros Naruto- la vena palpitante en su frente mostraba lo furioso que se encontraba el biju.

Había despertado al escuchar el sonido de la tetera hirviendo, se removió entre las sabanas blancas acomodándose nuevamente. Era un biju pero no por eso no podía sentir pereza, en especial durante las mañanas.

Luego de unos momentos, hastiado, se decidió por levantarse. Se dirigió a la cocina que se encontraba en la estancia y noto como Ryu se encontraba desayunando…solo. "¿Naruto?" pregunto "salio" fue la simple respuesta del peliverde.

-necesitaba salir un momento Kyu, lo siento- bajo la mirada como si se tratase de un pequeño niño al cual están reprendiendo, todo esto ante la mirada de Ryu quien se encontraba sentado junto a la ventana

-no hay problema pero no te vuelvas a salir del plan- se dio media vuelta pero noto algo que lo hizo volver a la posición original- estuviste llorando- dijo al tiempo que tomaba con su mano derecha la mejilla del rubio notando las lagrimas secas que no había tenido tiempo de lavar

-yo esto…

- te encontraste con el Uchiha- afirmando que así fue, Ryu en ese momento se levanto de su lugar y se acerco al rubio- ¿Qué paso?

-nada, solo hablamos

-¿de que?- Ryu hablo por primera vez, estaba preocupado, no le gusto que su rubio de encontrara con el Uchiha a solas.

-realmente no importa, fueron solo cosas sin importancia- su voz sonó las bajo de lo normal- Iré a preparar el almuerzo, será rápido así que esperen un poco.- se dirigió a la cocina sin dar la oportunidad de seguir con el interrogatorio.

Ruy apretó sus puños, impotente ante la actitud de su koi. Le estaba dando tiempo a que se acostumbrase a lo que estaba pasando pero le dolía de sobremanera su actitud, sentía que lo estaba perdiendo y no estaba haciendo nada para evitarlo.

Sin mencionar palabra se dirigio a la cocina, lo vio sacando un par de sartenes e ingredientes del refigerador que allí se encontraba previamente surtido de todo tipo de cosas que normalmente se encontrarían en cualquier vivienda normal.

-creo que cocinare Soba*- lo escucho hablar, se dirigió a paso lento y lo abrazo por la espalda llevándose un leve sobresalto del menor.

-Te amo- menciono a su oído en forma de susurro

-Yo también te amo Ryu- dijo sonrojados, se giro para quedar frente a su koi y besarlo- ai shiteru- le sonrío y volvió a concentrarse en la cocina

******************************************************************************

Se encontraba en la oficina de la Hokage en la reunión oficial en donde por fin se presentaron los nombres de los guardaespaldas del rubio manteniendo, por obvias razones, oculto el nombre del demonio al cual presentándolo como Kyu. También en la reunión se discutieron temas sobre la alianza.

Luego de terminada esta reunión Tsunade pidió que los dejaran solos junto con el Otokage, Ryu y Kyubi salieron después de el cabeceo afirmativo del rubio junto con los shinobis de Konoha que allí también se encontraban.

Se miraron fijamente sin saber por donde empezar, esto era muy difícil. El primero en realizar un movimiento fue el rubio que se acerco a la Hokage hasta quedar a solo unos pasos de ella y sin previo aviso la abrazo.

Sorprendida la Hokage le devolvió el abrazo, también se encontraba sorprendida pensaba que el rubio la odiaba.

-gomene Tsunade-obachan- abrió grandes los ojos al escuchar el apodo que odiaba para luego sonreír maternalmente viniendo de su niño nuevamente no le importo- ese día me fui sin despedirme, pensé que me odiarías también, yo…

-no tienes nada que decir Naruto, hace tres años las cosas no te favorecieron en nada, tenias derecho a hacerlo- poso una de sus manos sobre la cabellera del menor acariciándola levemente- es mas, pensé que tu me odiabas por permitir que te…exiliasen

-no Bachan, nunca te odie, tu y Ero-sennin fueron los únicos que me apoyaron, los únicos que me quisieron después de eso, yo no podría odiarlos

-¿a quien llamas Ero-sennin?- una nueva voz se escucho proveniente desde la ventana- siempre te dije que no me llamases así- el sannin legendario Jiraiya apareció mostrando una sonrrisa.

-¡Ero-sennin!- ahora fue el turno del sannin de los sapos ser abrazado, fue tan repentino que el mayor tuvo que utilizar algo de Chakra para no caer por la ventana

-he he calma, calma-

-vamos Naruto, tenemos mucho de que hablar-

-hai- sonrío el rubio de manera zorruna ante las dos personas al las cuales les tenia un gran aprecio.

Durante la siguiente hora se dedicaron a hablar sobre la vida del rubio en esos tres años. Desde su partida, el entrenamiento junto con Kyubi, ocultando que Kyu era Kyubi, y sobre Ryu. Con este ultimo ambos Sannins fruncieron el ceño he hicieron pasar a los acompañantes del rubio solo para empezar a arrojar todo tipo de objetos que tuvieran al alcance hacia el peliverde quien confundido solo los esquivaba. A Naruto y Kyubi les apareció una gotita por detrás de la cabeza.

Cuando el escritorio también fue arrojado Naruto intervino para que se detuvieran, querían matar a su novio de eso no había duda.

******************************************************************************

**Soba** (蕎麦, _**Soba**_?) es la palabra japonesa para el trigo sarraceno (alforfón), sin embargo, se utiliza más comúnmente para referirse a los fideos finos empleados en la cocina japonesa . Por otra parte, es muy común en Japón referirse a los fideos finos como soba en contraste con los udon que son tallarines gruesos elaborados de trigo. elaborados con harina de alforfón. Se sirven fríos con una salsa o caldo en que se los sumerge, o en caldo caliente como el

Me parecio que el final hizo CRACK XD. Pero la actitud de Jiraiya y Tsunade me parecio muy graciosa :3. A demas la palabra te amo salio muy sensurada esta vez ¿se dieron cuenta? XD de ahy viene el nombre del capitulo asfgh

Aqui me avanzo un poco la historia con respecto a trama a diferencia del capitulo anterior, creo que este fic no deberia pasar cinco capitulos mas, pero como dije creo xp

Bueno ahora a los agradecimientos,

jinjuriki del Jubi me alegra que te gustara, pareciera que siempre digo lo mismo ¬o¬. Yo tambien amo a Ryu!!! es como mi hijo, pues yo lo invente asdfghj Xd. Si aparece alguna historia tuya la leere en especial si es SasuNaru *¬* x3. hasta la proxima.

shao-kino No me mates!!!!!!, hise llorar a naruto, y no solo conte la historia de Ryu por que si, esto tambien tendra que ver en la historia, creo . Hasta la proxima ^^

esta vez no me demore respondiendo review ¿por que? ¿tan malo estubo?, bueno sera T.T, nos vemos en la actualizacion Mata Ne!!!


	10. Error

Capitulo 10: Error

Había ido a las aguas termales que se encontraban en Konoha junto con Ryu. Habían decidido pasar tiempo a solas ya que desde que llegaron a la aldea las reuniones tenían ocupado al otokage. Por "casualidad", ese día las termas se encontraban desiertas así que tenían toda libertad de mimarse mutuamente.

-ahh…Ryu…ahh- el rubito gemía mientras sentía la lengua de su novio pasar por su cuello mientras daba leves mordidas, a su vez las manos ajenas palpaban el apetecible trasero pasando repetidamente por la entrada de este. El agua aumentaba todas las sensaciones de placer de ese momento.

-parece que…estabas ansioso- el mayor dejo su tares para salir del agua y sentarse a la orilla del estanque de agua- ¿me arias el favor, Naru-chan?- pidió con voz extremadamente sensual que hizo que el pequeño sintiese un escalofrío antes de asentir y acercar su boca al miembro erguido del peliverde

Empezó dando un lametazo a la cabeza del miembro ajeno recibiendo un gemido de satisfacción, repartió pequeños besos desde la punta hasta la base al mismo tiempo que lamidas para causar mayor placer, paso una mano par los testículos masajeándolos sin dejar su tarea. Luego de un rato de esto se decidió a meter en su boca el miembro hinchado para comenzar a simular penetraciones cada vez mas rápido…el agua formaba oleajes por causa de los movimientos.

Sintió las gotas de pre-semen escurrir, los gemidos del mayor salían casi como un gruñido que fue mas fuerte cuando sintio el placentero orgasmo, de los labios de su pareja salían pequeños rastros del semen que había liberado en ella…sonrío ante la sensual imagen.

Ryu tomo uno de los brazos de Naruto para sacarlo del agua luego acomodarlo en cuatro para ir al singuiente paso. Sin previa dilatación hundíos su miembro en la entrada rosada.

-¡¡¡ahh!!!- un gemido mezclado con dolor salio de sus labios al sentir la brusca intrusión, nunca antes Ryu lo había penetrado sin dilatarlo pero prefirió callar. Los constantes acosos del Uchiha menor para con el lo molestaban de sobremanera pero sabia que a Ryu lo molestaban a un mas y que estaba asiendo un gran esfuerzo para no comenzar una pelea que podría tomarse como ofensa ante Konoha.-ahh…Ryu…- gemía a cada envestida pero el dolor en su entrada aumentaba- ahh…ahh… ¡¡¡Ahh!!!- simio fuerte al sentir como Ryu daba en un punto sensible dentro de el, lo que lo llevo al orgasmo. Sus brazos flaquearon y su rostro callo al suelo, no demasiado fuerte pero igualmente le había dolido.- Ryu…- el también había llegado al orgasmo pero volvía a sentir la dureza de su pareja dentro de el mientras que lo sujetaba por las caderas para mantener su entrada en alto.

-ahh…Naruto…- Ryu se encontraba con sus ojos cerrados sintiendo el placer y no parecía darse cuenta de que el menor se encontraba con su rostro en el suelo, mucho menos había terminado. Solo pensaba en que debía marcarlo para que ese Uchiha no osase tocarlo, fue así que su miembro había cobrado vida una vez más y volvió a embestirlo casi como un animal en celo.

-ahh…ahh… Ryu…me…du…ah…duele- trataba de hablar pero le era imposible su entrada le dolía mucho, esa mañana también lo habían echo y aun lo resentía. Sintió algo resbalar por su entrada y deslizarse por sus piernas, trato de incorporarse mientras aun recibía las embestidas del mayor pero no pudo así que giro un poco su rostro para enfocar su vista hacia sus pies notando pequeñas gotas rojas gotear de sus piernas…sangre…estaba sangrando y Ryu no se daba cuenta.-¡ah!- sintió que volvían a venirse en el, sentía sus paredes internas arder al contacto del liquido seminal.

-Naruto- pronuncio el nombre de su pareja una vez las sensaciones se calmaron, empezó a abrir sus ojos y enfoco su vista hacia delante y abajo-¿pero que…?- fue allí donde noto los hilillos de sangre que provenían del interior del rubio. Se alarmo y salio rápidamente del interior de este recibiendo un gemido de dolor por parte de este- ¡Naruto!- Grito aun mas alarmado al ver caer lo que quedaba elevado del cuerpo del contrario, movió sus pies ágilmente hasta llegar hacia la parte delantera, tomo una toalla y se arrodillo frente la cabeza del rubio, poniendo la toalla entre sus piernas y acomodar la cabeza del rubio en su regazo mirándolo con preocupación- gomene, Naru, yo…yo…no quise hacerlo…me deje llevar y…mírate como te deje- las palabras salían entre cortadas mostrando el nerviosismo del mayor.

- no tiene importancia Ryu…-trato de sonreír pero solo apareció una mueca a causa del dolor

-¡¿Cómo que no tiene importancia?!- grito asustando al pequeño, lo noto en su mirada- mira nada mas como te deje, apenas si puedes hablar…mi pequeño…

-Ryu, en serio no…

-shhh, silencio…descansa prometo que no are nada- trato de usar una voz tranquilizadora provocando que el rubio se sintiese seguro dejándose vencer por el sueño que lo embargara.

******************************************************************************

-…y eso fue lo que paso

-¡¿Qué tu que?!- sintió que lo estampaban contra la pared pero no opuso resistencia, menos cuando sintió un puño sobre su rostro que lo hizo girarlo e inmediatamente salía un hilillo de sangre de su boca. Se lo merecia

Después del incidente en las aguas termales Ryu había llegado al lugar donde se hospedaban con Naruto en brazos, vestido solo con una bata de baño. Al entrar Kyubi pregunto el porque del estado del rubio a lo cual el peliverde (luego de recostar al rubio en su cama) le conto lo sucedido llegando a la situación actual.

-….-

-¡¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso?!- la voz colérica del biju podría hacer temblar hasta la persona mas valiente- ¡tu mismo dijiste que nunca le harías daño! ¡y míralo ahora!- volvió a dar otro golpe al peliverde.

-¡ya basta!- la voz del rubio resonó en el lugar- onegai detente Kyubi- recibió la vista de los otros dos hombres en la habitación. Se encontraba apoyado con ayuda de sus dos manos en el marco de la puerta, sus ojos se mostraban ojerosos (a causa del incidente) y cristalinos dando claras señales que empezaría a derramar lagrimas- no tiene la culpa Kyubi…si yo…hubiese detenido a Sasuke en sus acosos Ryu no tendría que…- sus piernas flaquearon y callo al suelo

-¡Naruto!- fue el grito de ambos tanto peliverde como demonio ante ver como el rubio sucumbía

-tu deberías estar descansando cachorro, no tienes que estar aquí- Kyubi lo había sujetado antes de que tocase el suelo tomándolo en estilo nupcial para llevarlo a su habitación.

-onegai, no le hagas daño a Ryu…-dijo antes de volver a dormise.

-Kyubi…yo…

-si el me pide algo seria capaz de hacerlo sin importar el porque…ahora me esta pidiendo que no de muela a golpes por lo que hiciste y aunque te lo mereces no soportaría ver su rostro lleno de lagrimas- el zorro movió unos cuantos mechones del durmiente.- pero si esto vuelve a suceder te aseguro que ni el ni nadie podrá detenerme para que te mate de la manera mas cruel que pueda… ni siquiera hagas el intento- termino antes de salir de la habitación dejándolo solo con el rubio.

-si eso volviese a pasar yo mismo me quitaría la vida.

******************************************************************************

-que bien se siente- le hablo a la nada mientras el viento alborotaba sus rubio cabellos. Se encontraba senada en una banca del parque de Konoha, no había nadie ya que poca gente iba a ese lugar por estar alejado de los juegos, lo sabia por qu eahy jugaba cuando niño…los adultos no lo dejaban acercarse a ese lugar.

Habían pasado un par de días desde el incidente y gracias a que Kyubi podía curar a Naruto en tiempo record nadie había notado nada. Lamentablemente Ryu se había alejado un poco de el después de eso y apenas lo saludaba en la mañana cuando intento hablar con el Kyubi se interpuso "aun no es tiempo, el solo se te acercara cuando este listo" decidió hacerle caso y dejarlo solo.

-toma- vio una lata color naranja frente a el, giro su rostro para ver quien se la pasaba. Uchiha Sasuke se encontraba detrás de él, lo miro de mala manera haber si se iba- vamos no pienso hacer nada por hoy- el rubio recibió la lata y el Uchiha se sentó junto a él.

Estuvieron callados mientras tomaban tranquilamente el refresco que ambos tenían en sus manos. Sasuke había meditado las cosas, Naruto no iba a saltar a sus brazos con solo acosarlo de echo eso era peor así que decidió hacer que su amor volviese a nacer paso a paso.

Lo primero era hacerse pasar por su amigo como en los viejos tiempos hasta que esa llama volviese a arder.

-recuerdo que siempre te veía aquí cuando éramos mas pequeños- trato de que el rubio siguiese pero como no resulto prosiguió- jugabas solo a ser ninja lanzando rocas como si fuesen shirikens, recuerdo que una de ellas me llego a la cabeza mientras pasaba por aquí… después te dije "dobe" y empezamos a discutir.

-te pedí disculpas ese día pero tu tan orgulloso solo me insultaste y no encontré nada mejor que hacerlo también.- río levemente al recordarlo para luego mostrar una mirada seria- ¿Qué quieres lograr, Sasuke?

-creo que ya lo sabes, te lo he dicho muchas veces desde que nos encontramos o por lo menos te lo he insinuado…quiero que estemos juntos, que seas mi pareja y que nada nos separe.

-y creo que te he dicho claramente que no va a ser así Sasuke, yo estoy enamorado de Ryu y nada va a cambiar eso…

-¿aun después de lo que te hizo?- sonrío con superioridad

-¿a que te refieres?

-a que ese tipo prácticamente te violo…ese día en las termas- Naruto abrió de sobremanera sus ojos- escuche la explicación que le dio tu patetico novio a Kyu y antes que digas que te estaba espiando vi cuando ese pelo verde te llevaba inconciente hasta donde se hospedan. Tambien me entere que Kyu no es realmete humano si no más bien un demonio…pero eso no es importante no se lo dire a nadie- esto relajo en cierta medida al rubio- lo importantes es lo que ese tipo e hizo.

-el no tuvo esa intención, solo…se dejo llevar.

-¿dejarse lleva es lo que hizo?, ya me imagino lo que pasaría si lo hiciese con intención.

-¿a que quieres llegar?- pregunto ya hastiado sobre la situación

- a que ese tipo te lastimo, yo no lo haría Naruto y lo sabes- tal vez no debió decir eso y haber utilizado otro argumento.

-¡pues déjame decirte que tu me hiciste mucho mas daño que eso!- grito colérico, no soportaba que hablaran así de Ryu- dejame recordarte que aunque no te culpo por mi exilio si te culpo por que me abandonaste dejandome solo Sasuke, eso es algo que aun no te puedo perdonar y dudo que lo haga…es cierto te ame pero ya no mas Sasuke por que aunque Ryu cometió un error el se quedo a mi lado, lo amo demasiado como para dejarlo por alguien mas aunque seas tu Uchiha Susuke- luego de esto se levanto dispuesto a irse

-Naruto espera…

-No Sasuke, debes entender que esto no será nunca así que déjame en paz…-movió uno de sus pies pero todo empezó a girar se llevo una mano a su rostro tratando de aminorar la sensación- Sasuke…no me siento bien…-dijo antes de que todo se volviese oscuro.

***********************************************************************************************

Bueno hasta aqui el capitulo...y no pregunten de donde salio esto ...ni yo lo se....

Las acciones de Ryu me dejaron impresionada dettebayo y que le paso a Naru al final del capitulo...bueno eso lo sabran hasta la proxima semanaaa!!!

ahora a los agradecimientos

jinjuriki del Jubi gracias por el review, pensaba en ponerle pepito a Kyubi pero mejor lo deje en Kyu, tengo poca imaginacion en cuanto a nombres y ciertamente encontraba que ubiese perdido la gracia si le cambiaba por completo el nombre y como en Konoha son tan despistados nadie se ha dado cuenta exepto Sasuke ahora y es por que estuvo escuchando detras de puertas XP. Kyubi es otro caso, es como el papa adoptivo de Naru y es muy (pero myu) sobreprottector con él...el final dee la historia solo la sabras cuando llege no antes asi que ni un adelanto. hasta la actualizacion

Isis del FGC gracias por el review, cualquiera tiene problemas con la net...¡Y ¿POR QUE TODOS CREEN QUE SE QUE SE QUEDARA CON SASUKE?! que acaso no conocen el factor sorpresa ni siquiera yo se con quien se va a quedar Naru (¿o si lo sabeee?-- ¡Cosmo no te metas!) bueno hasta la proxima actualizacion Ja ne!

kazankage Disculpado XD! la Uni es dificil lo se aunque aun no valla en ella (el otro año T.T) sera, espero que hubieses elegido vien al nadaime. Nos vemos en la actualizacion Ja ne

Ale-are ya lo dije siempre leere tus capis, espero que lo tengas listo pronto que la desesperacion me mata, bueno me deja agonizando. Espero que estes bien nos vemos en la actualizacion Ja ne!

shao-kino si Sasuke en un malvado bastardo pero ahy fics en donde lo AMO, no mucho en este si no en otros que tengo pero aun no pienso publicar hasta terminar este, uno a la vez si no dejare botado a alguno y no quieroooo XD. Abuelitos son muy efusivos en cuanto a Naru se trata y Ryu se salvo de quedar con alguna lesion permanente. Gracias por el eview Ja ne!

hoshinautau Sasuke tiene sus trucos pero no se si alguno resultaraXD, gracias por el review y hasta la proxima ^^.

Hasta aqui los agradecimiento espero que les halla gustado el cap nos vemos la proxima semana=D.


	11. Dolor

Capitulo 11: Dolor

Esperaba en la sala de hospital, sus manos formadas en puños nos lograban siquiera aminorar un poco el dolor que sentía en esos momentos. Lo **malo** era que de no ser por Kyubi no se abría enterado hasta que la Hokage hubiese enviado a alguien a buscarle. Lo **peor** era que el maldito Uchiha había traído al rubio a hospital y este lo miraba con una maldita sonrisa de satisfacción cada vez que lo miraba pero, aunque le costase admitirlo el Uchiha también estaba preocupado por el rubio, sus ojos negros se apagaban cada vez que volteaba a ver la habitación donde se encontraba el rubio.

Y ahí estaba, sentado en una maldita banca mirando de la habitación del rubio, volteando para ver al entupido Uchiha y pasando brevemente por la figura humana del biju, quien miraba por la ventana seguramente concentrado en saber de su cachorro, para volver a mirar a la habitación del rubio.

La puerta de la habitación 304 se abrió dejando ver a la rubia Hokage, de inmediato las tres personas que se encontraban en el pasillo se acercaron a ella con la clara intención de saber del rubio Otokage.

-Ryu creo que tienes que entrar tu primero- la rubia se mordió el labio antes de continuar- es un momento difícil así que apóyalo en lo que puedas

-¿a que se refiere? ¿Qué le sucede a Naruto?- hablo molesto el Uchiha, no se omitía el deje de preocupación en su voz

-Veras- un suspiro de pesadez salio de los labios antes de seguir -Ha perdido al bebé

-¿be…bé?- la pregunta salio de la boca del peli verde con temor y desconcierto

-así es Naruto… se encontraba embarazado de aproximadamente un mes- después de un leve momento o mejor dicho en una fracción de segundo, Ryu corrió dentro de la habitación despreocupado por si alguien pensaba decir algo desapareciendo al cerrar la puerta de un azote debido a la velocidad con que lo hizo.

La figura de su novio fue lo primero en divisar al poner pie en la habitación, el rubio tenía las piernas flexionadas a la altura de su pecho y la cabeza hundida entre sus rodillas.

-Naru…- al acercarse noto como su cuerpo se convulsionaba levemente y al poner atención llego a sus oídos los sollozos-…- mordió su labio inferior impotente ante la visión

-lo siento…- se escucho la voz del rubio ahogada entre sollozos y por ele echo que su cabeza aun estaba entre sus rodillas- lo siento…lo siento tanto…- levanto la cabeza pero no miro a Ryu quien se encontraba a su lado si no que miro un punto fijo en la muralla blanca frete suyo- si…si hubiese sabido…yo…

-shh…tranquilo- se acerco a la cama en donde reposaba su koi y tomo una de sus manos entre las suyas- todo esto es mi culpa si yo no…te hubiese echo aquello entonces…

-¿no entiendes verdad?- su vista por fin se poso en su novio, Ryu lo miro con duda y ambos vieron la tristeza reflejada en los ojos del otro- soy un doncel Ryu, eso implica que quedar embarazado es una posibilidad…-sollozo antes de continuar-pero al quedar en estado debemos cuidar cualquier exceso de chackra por mas mínimo que fuera…pero vine a Konoha, gaste energía innecesaria saltando por allí y por allá ¡yo lo mate Ryu, fui YO!- Ryu solo pudo abrazarlo, el Otokage se removía entre sus brazos tratando de liberarse- ¡YO MATE A NUESTRO HIJO!

-¡VASTA!- grito ahora el peli verde- ya vasta Naru no te sigas haciendo daño-susurro gentilmente al oído del rubio quien había paralizado todo intento de despegarse de él- no sabias que esto había sucedido, no _sabíamos _que había sucedido, no hubo señales para que lo supiésemos

-debí intuirlo…- susurro- me cansaba con facilidad, mi chakra estaba inestable…

-lo atribuimos a que estar en Konoha era difícil para ti

-si, pero no era eso…era nuestro hijo

Un largo silencio se apodero de la habitación, un incomodo silencio que destruía el alma de las dos personas que se encontraban allí…

* * *

-ese maldito- gruño el Uchiha en cuanto vio entrar al peli verde- esto es su culpa-

Por un lado tendría el camino mas fácil ya que nada unía al rubio con el pelo de musgo pero no podía sentirse cómodo con la situación, es verdad que quería al rubio con él pero no era tan canalla como para sentirse dichoso por esto, no cuando Naruto era el que sufría

-Ryu no tiene la culpa de nada Sasuke, es algo que simplemente paso…- Tsunade mostró el ceño fruncido

-claro que tiene la culpa, de no ser por el esto no hubiese gatillado, ¿no es así _Kyu?_ – dio cierto énfasis en el nombre del demonio pero la rubia no le tomo importancia y miro a "shinobi de Oto"

-mejor te callas Uchiha, esto no es de tu incumbencia- gruño, el mocoso lo sacaba de quicio con solo abrir su boconas.

-¿Por qué no? , ¿Por qué no le cuentas a Tsunade-sama lo que Ryu le hiso a Naruto?-las palabras eran venenosas, puede que no podía sentirse dichoso con la situación pero definitivamente le sacaría provecho.

-¿alguno me explica lo que pasa?-la Hokage se estaba impacientando, no es que tuviese mucha paciencia obviamente.

-no pasa nada Hokage-sama- Kyubi estaba molesto, si esto seguía su cachorro seria el mas lastimado…como siempre.

-por supuesto que pasa algo…

-no te atrevas a abrir la boca Uchiha

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- la mirada arrogante se poso en su rostro, sin duda dejaría un desastre este día, se sentía tan bien- ¿vas a destruir la aldea? , ¿Cómo lo hiciste hace casi diecisiete años?...Kyubi

Los ojos de Tsunade se abrieron de sobremanera quedando en una especia de Shock tratando de procesar la información, Shock del cual salio al ver la ventana que daba hacia el patio exterior del recinto hospitalario quebrarse, lanzando varios cristales a su dirección logrando ser alcanzada por algunos en sus brazos. No le importo mucho salto rápidamente por la ventana solo para divisar como el supuesto demonio estaba encima de Sasuke quien se encontraba en el suelo con un kunai amenazándolo de degollarlo en cualquier momento

-tu maldito- las pupilas de sus ojos se alargaron dándoles un toque siniestro a la vez que mostraba los largos colmillos.

-¡ya vasta!, esto es un hospital- Tsunade agradeció que en esos momentos todos se encontraban almorzando como para ver el espectáculo- Kyubi, suéltalo-con un gruñido Kyubi se levanto aun con el kunai en mano

-mas maldito el ese remedo de shinobi que está en la habitación de Naruto- dijo en cuanto recupero un poco la compostura- de no ser por el Naruto no estaría hay…

-¡silencio Uchiha!

-¡no me callo, que sepa que ese tipo violo a Naruto!

-¡eso es una maldita mentira Uchiha!

-¡sabes perfectamente que esa es la verdad, que por su culpa Naruto perdió al bebe!

-¡ya basta los dos!- la voz de la hokage se interpuso entre ambos- es un hospital maldita sea , ¡compórtense de una vez!... vamos a mi oficina es un lugar…mas privado que el patio de un hospital en donde viene toda una aldea- estaba furiosa, pero mas que nada, quería respuestas y rápido.

* * *

Naruto se había dormido hace ya un tiempo, las estrellas se veían opacas, no sabia si era por que su estado anímico no lo dejaba verlas bien o porque ellas los acompañaban en este momento. Fuese cual fuese la razón se sintió estúpido por pensar en ello en estos momentos.

Acaricio gentilmente los cabellos del rubio, su ojos aun derramaban lagrimas entre sueños y el color rojizo a su alrededor le mostraban lo hinchado que estaban. También quería llorar pero simplemente no podía o mejor dicho no debía, no podía dejar que Naruto lo viese llorar o si no lo aria sentirse peor de lo que la hacia, debía ser el apoyo del rubio ¿pero como serlos si el mismo se sentía destrozado? Acababan de perder a su hijo…bueno si lo veían por el lado de la ciencia un no era un ser vivo si no mas bien un embrión pero por lo que sabia a estas alturas su corazón ya debía haber latido…sin poder aguantar unas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, sintió a Naruto removerse y rápidamente se calmo.

Últimamente las cosas estaban muy mal, no sabía por donde ir, se sentía perdido, ¿y por que no decirlo? Tenía miedo de lo que sucediese de ahora en adelante y no sabia si podía darle el apoyo necesario al rubio.

* * *

Se movía en dirección al hospital, ya había perdido mucho tiempo en la oficina de la hokage. No sabía si podría reproducir lo que había dicho la Hokage en la oficina sin dañar a ese par.

_-Naruto no estaba en condiciones de tener al bebé- estaba frente al escritorio con sus manos enlazadas entre si apoyadas sobre este- aun es muy joven para que quede en estado, si hubiese continuado podría haber traído consecuencias muy graves, no digo que obviemos los hechos pero es un alivio…_

_-¿Qué clase de consecuencias?- ha esa altura el Uchiha se había retirado bajo amenaza de no acercarse al hospital_

_-por el estado del embrión que se encontraba, se afirma casi en un 100% que venia con una mal formación…en otras palabra si se hubiese llegado a completar el embarazo el niño pudo haber nacido sin una parte de su cuerpo o sin algún órgano vital lo que lo mataría a unos minutos de nacer…Los donceles no necesitan un gran cuidado en su embarazo, no mas que el de una mujer, lo que si es necesario es que sus órganos reproductores estén "maduros" cosa que tarda mas en ellos…_

Bien por un lado fue bueno que el niño no naciera pero como explicarles eso a ellos, más si su estado anímico no era el mejor, se detuvo en seco y cambio de dirección mientras hacia sellos.

-ya me duele la cabeza de solo pensar en ello pero es por el cachorro…

*************************************************************CONTINUARA**********************************************************************

Respira uno, dos….

HOLAAAAAA lectores y lectoras (si es que aun ls hay), bueno aquí el capítulos 11 (salta confeti desde las esquinas).YA basta de confeti. Ha saltado desde ayer ¬¬. Tuve ciertos problemas al tratar de subir el cap. y realice unos experimentos, espero no haber dejado la grande v.v.

Lamento la demora ¡enserio! Pero tuve ciertos problemas y mi ánimo junto con la imaginación no estuvieron de lo mejor espero me perdonen. Gomene v.v

Pero para recompensar estoy trabajando en un one-shot que además será un premio para el siguiente concurso XD.

Como doña imaginación no estuvo muy activa (y dudo que aun lo esté) quisiera pedirles a ustedes lectores que me diesen un par de ideas, la que encuentre mejor recibirá, como antes dije, un one-shot dedicado a esa persona junto con el adelanto del siguiente capítulo a su e-mail por lo que pido a los que deseen concursar que lo dejen al final del review.

Nuevamente disculpas y espero tener apoyo en esto =D. Como no podía faltar las respuestas a sus review. Hasta la próxima semana =D

jinjuriki del Jubi: esto responde dudas? xD, la loca floja (yo) residen actualizo. Si leí tu historia y estoy tratando de ponerme al corriente ahora que "aparecí" en cuanto termine te dejo un review por este hasta la próxima

shao-kino: tenía pensado poner Mpreg desde un principio y las cosas salieron así, cuando leí el capitulo 11 después de terminarlos me deprimí por lo que le hice a Naru-chan T.T. Gracias por el review =D

haliuzumaki: bueno las cosas tomaron un giro algo inesperado Xd. Gracias por el review ^^

kazankage: creo que el lunes paso hace rato. Yo ahora entre a la universidad y creo que moriré afsghgh. Gracias por el review =3

Isis del FGC : Me demorie un poquitito (cof cof) pero actualice espero te allá gustado. Gracias review :)

ADMIRADOR: Gracias por el review :)

Anubis del FGC aquí esta. ¿eres Isis del FGC o son personas diferentes?.

CELESTE KAIRI .C.K : lo había dejado en estado d completo por si me lo borraban ahora lo cambie XD.

=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D==DD==D


End file.
